Hermione macht einen falschen Schritt
by Loboscha
Summary: Mai 1997. Hermione verirrt sich parallel.
1. London

London bei Nacht. Die meisten Menschen schliefen und kaum einer ahnte, dass auf den Straßen ein Kampf zwischen Leben und Tod ausgefochten wurde. Natürlich haben sich die katastrophalen Ereignisse in der jüngsten Vergangenheit gehäuft, aber kaum ein Mensch verstand oder ahnte den Zusammenhang. Voldemort rüstete sich zur finalen Schlacht und ließ sich immer schrecklichere Instrumente einfallen, um die Menschheit zu unterjochen.

Seine jüngste Erfindung waren versteckte Portschlüssel in der Welt der Muggel, die nach Aktivierung ihr Opfer irgendwohin teleportieren. Dabei wurde jedes Naturgesetz – sei es magisch oder physikalisch – aus den Angeln gehoben. Voldemort hatte ein Mittel gefunden Menschen oder Zauberer regelrecht verschwinden zu lassen und das machte diese Portschlüssel so gefährlich.

In einer Nacht, im Frühjahr 1997, waren diese Portschlüssel auch das Thema im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.  
>Molly und Arthur Weasley, Moody und Dumbledore saßen in der Küche beisammen und diskutierten so laut, dass es auch Ron, Harry und Hermione mitbekamen. Zuerst war Harry aufgewacht und hatte Ron geweckt. Gemeinsam haben sie dann ihren „Horchposten" am Treppengeländer bezogen. Kurz darauf war auch Hermine auf den Beinen und ahnte, wo sie die beiden finden würde.<p>

„Ihr sollt doch nicht lauschen!", zischte Hermione ihren Freunden zu, als sie diese am Treppengeländer kauern sah.  
>„Psst, Hermione! Es ist wichtig!", raunte ihr Harry mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu.<br>Nun hockte sich auch Hermine dazu und lauschte mit. Nicht jedes Wort drang von unten hoch und so mussten die drei den Inhalt des Gespräches rekonstruieren. Es ging um irgendeine Waffe oder ähnliches von Voldemort.

Moody ereiferte sich dafür, dass das goldene Trio dieses Was-auch-immer kennenlernen musste. Schließlich befanden sie sich im Krieg und auch die Kinder müssten gewappnet sein. Dagegen hielten Molly und Arthur dass es zu gefährlich sei. Dann kam wieder die alte Geschichte mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen auf den Tisch, und die drei stritten, bis Dumbledore ein Machtwort sprach. Dann war es wieder zu leise, als dass die drei etwas verstehen könnten. Sie blieben noch eine Weile sitzen, aber es war nichts mehr zu hören, so sehr sie auch die Ohren spitzten.

Gerade wollten sie zurück ins Bett gehen, da vernahmen sie Dumbledores Stimme: „Ihr könnt ruhig runterkommen… Hier in der Küche ist es auch gemütlicher als da oben."

Erwischt! Mit betretenen Gesichtern machten sich die drei auf den Weg in die Küche. Moody stand an der Arbeitsfläche gelehnt, ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und mit unlesbarer Miene. Arthur und Molly saßen am Tisch mit finsteren Gesichtern. Molly hatte geweint. Nur Dumbeldore war freundlich gesinnt. Wie drei Portionen Elend standen Harry, Ron und Hermione in der Küche. Ron konnte seinen Eltern nicht in die Augen sehen. Jetzt wird es bestimmt richtig Ärger geben…

„Wir haben eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen.", begann Dumbledore das Gespräch und drehte sich zu Rons Eltern. "Molly, Arthur – die drei sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Das müsst ihr akzeptieren. Hermione und Ron sind sogar schon volljährig und Harry wird es auch bald sein. Von dem, was sie bis jetzt erlebt haben, brauche ich nicht zu erzählen."

Molly schniefte und Moody grunzte bestätigend.  
>„Morgen wird Moody euch Frederick Marlowe vorstellen. Er wird euch eine neue und sehr gefährliche Waffe Voldemorts zeigen – und was man dagegen tun kann."<p>

Den dreien klappte der Unterkiefer runter.  
>„Dann bekommen wir keinen Ärger?", fragte Harry überrascht. Ron und Hermione sahen sich sprachlos an.<p>

„Doch; für das Lauschen ist ab sofort der Nachtisch gestrichen und nun; ab ins Bett!", setzte Dumbledore hinzu und entließ die drei, die sofort gehorchten.

Am nächsten Abend begleiteten Dumbledore und Moody die drei Freunde zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt in London. Marlowe wartete in einer Gasse in der Nähe des Zaubereiministeriums. Dieser erzählte kurz, was es mit den Portschlüsseln auf sich hatte und verkündete schließlich, dass er heute Abend das Aufspüren und Zerstören demonstrieren werde.

Auf dem Weg durch das nächtliche London unterhielt sich das goldene Trio, als es dem Auror folgte.

Hermione redete sich gerade in Fahrt: „Es scheint, als hätte Voldemort das Buch von Hawking in die Hände bekommen - sonst wäre ihm bestimmt nicht die Idee zu solchen Portschlüsseln gekommen. Im Grunde sollte diese Sache genau erforscht werden, im Sinne der modernen Physik. So könnten wir wissen, ob…"

„Hermine, bitte!", unterbrach Harry sie ärgerlich „du kannst das doch wohl nicht gut heißen! Mit diesen Dingern wurden schon zu viele Menschen ins Nirgendwo geschleudert!"

Hermione schaute verlegen nach unten.  
>„'Tschuldigung, Harry. Ich war nur fasziniert davon, ob es so was wie schwarze Löcher wirklich gibt, oder ob das nur eine Muggel-Theorie zur Erklärung der Magie ist..."<br>Nun mischte auch Ron sich ein: „Worüber redet ihr eigentlich? Sind Löcher nicht immer schwarz, wenn sie tief genug sind?"Hermione blieb stehen und holte tief Luft, doch bevor sie Ron etwas über moderne Physik erklären konnte, räusperte sich Frederick Marlowe. „Hier sind wir, und jetzt seid ruhig, hört zu und bleibt wachsam! Es wäre nicht der erste dieser Portschlüssel, der von Todessern zusätzlich bewacht wird. Sie sind zur Zeit schrecklich gut organisiert."

Mit einem Mal waren Harry, Ron und Hermione bis auf's Äußerste konzentriert. Entschlossen umfassten sie ihre Zauberstäbe. Nachdem sich Marlowe der Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder sicher war, deutete er auf eine Fliese im Bürgersteig. „Das da ist es. Seid vorsichtig!"

Ron verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Ist das Kotze?" Hermione warf ihm einen achte-auf-deine-Wortwahl-Blick zu und der Auror erzählte unbeeindruckt, dass man so die Portschlüssel am besten markieren und sie so gleichzeitig „unattraktiv" für Muggel machen konnte. Lediglich ein Hund sei seit der Markierung verschwunden.  
>Marlowe nahm Haltung an.<br>„Kommen wir nun zur Erkennung; Specialis Revelio! Achtet darauf, dass ihr die Handbewegung in die andere Richtung ausführt."  
>Die Bodenfliese fing leicht an zu fluoreszieren.<p>

Harry schaute sich hektisch um, hatte er nicht gerade etwas gehört? Ron und Hermione sahen fasziniert auf den Portschlüssel. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt.

Hermine meldete sich zu Wort: „Und nun Finite?"

Marlowe lächelte schief.  
>„Gut gedacht, mein Kind, aber so einfach ist es nicht. Voldemort hat sich in dieser Schlechtigkeit richtig Mühe gegeben. Die ersten Portschlüssel haben wir mitgenommen und im Labor gründlich untersucht und mussten letztendlich einen eigenen Zauber entwickeln. Ich werde es gleich demonstrieren. Ganz wichtig ist es allerdings zum Schluss den verzauberten Gegenstand zu zerstören, egal wie wertvoll er auch sein mag."<p>

Da war wieder das Geräusch. Schritte? Harry stupste Ron an.  
>„Da ist was!", zischte er leise.<br>Hermione und Marlowe hatte es diesmal auch gehört. Alle vier hoben kampfbereit ihren Zauberstab.

„Crucio!", schrie eine Frau aus der Dunkelheit der Gasse.  
>Blitzschnell duckten sich die Freunde oder machten einen Schritt zur Seite. Zum Glück wurde niemand von dem Zauber getroffen. Frederick Marlowe trat in die Gasse und ließ sie mit einem Lumos taghell erscheinen. Bellatrix Lestrange schrie und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen.<p>

„Expelliarmus!"  
>Ron entwaffnete sie erfolgreich. Aber keiner bemerkte Fenrir Greyback, der sich von der anderen Seite näherte. Nur Hermione verspürte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Nacken, und als sie einen Blick über die Schulter wagte, sah sie in ein paar Metern Entfernung die Wolfsaugen leuchten.<p>

„Greyback!", rief sie und schnellte herum, hob den Zauberstab, aber bevor sie „Stupor!" sagen konnte war der Werwolf schon abgesprungen und flog direkt auf sie zu. Unwillkürlich machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten.

Einen falschen Schritt. Einen verhängnisvollen, völlig falschen Schritt.

Ihr Innerstes zog sich zusammen; eine extreme Übelkeit überwältigte sie und bevor sie begriff, was so eben geschehen war, musste sie sich übergeben. Vornübergebeugt und mit einer Hand an die Wand gestützt, holte sie tief Luft um sich zu sammeln.

„So eine Schweinerei, du miese Schlampe! Schau, was du gemacht hast!", ereiferte sich eine Männerstimme ihr gegenüber.

„Verzeihung, Marlowe, mir war…" Sie blickte nach oben und sah in ein Gesicht, aber es war nicht Marlowes Gesicht.  
>Hermiones Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und ihr Denkvermögen setzte für einen Moment aus. Zum Glück wurde sie ihrer rechten Hand gewahr, die immer noch den Zauberstab umklammerte. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und hob gleichzeitig den Stab um sich eventuell zu verteidigen.<p>

Eine zweite Stimme ertönte von hinten: „Vorsicht, Rick! Das Miststück hat 'ne Waffe…"  
>Das war das letzte was Hermine mitbekam, bevor Rick sie unbarmherzig mit einem Schlagring im Gesicht traf.<p>

Bewusstlos wie sie war, bemerkte sie nicht die schwarze Gestalt, die sich aus dem Schatten der Nacht herausbewegte. Genauso wenig nahm sie Notiz davon wie Rick und sein Freund mit durchtrennten Kehlen neben ihr zu Boden gingen.  
>Nun stand der Unbekannte über ihr und machte einen kaum hörbaren, missbilligenden Laut. Nach kurzem Zögern schulterte er sie behende. Dabei fiel Hermine der Zauberstab aus der Hand und mit einem leichten Ticken auf den Boden. Dies hörte der Mann und sah auf den Gegenstand. Mit einem Achselzucken griff er danach und steckte ihn ein. Dann verschwand er mit Hermoine über der Schulter in der Dunkelheit.<p>

Hermione erwachte abrupt. Sie war hochgeschreckt aus einem üblen Traum; Fenrir Greyback hatte sich in ihrer Kehle festgebissen und nagte…

Schwer atmend begriff sie, dass sie jetzt nur geträumt hatte, aber Fenrir war auch da gewesen heute Nacht. Sie rekonstruierte die Ereignisse: der Portschlüssel – der Überfall – Fenrir Greyback… Ab da wurde es schwierig für sie: Da war ein Mann, dem sie vor die Füße gebrochen hatte und dann war sie… geschlagen worden… Vorsichtig befühlte sie ihr Gesicht. Ihre linke Wange war angeschwollen und schmerzte empfindlich bei der Berührung; ebenso wie ihre Nase, unter der sich eine breite Spur getrockneten Blutes befand. Sie war froh, dass sie sich nicht selbst sehen musste.

Ein komischer Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn und jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass sie gar nicht in Hogwarts war: Das Bett, in dem sie saß, war nicht ihres. Und noch weniger war dies ihr Schlafraum, auch wenn sie sich bei dem Anblick innerlich wünschte, es wäre ihrer. Hunderte, nein tausende Bücher stapelten sich vom Boden in schiefen Türmen zur Decke. Kleine Regale waren bis zur Belastungsgrenze vollgestopft.  
>Buch an Buch über Buch, so konnte man es beschreiben. Beleuchtet wurde das Ganze von einer antiken Tischlampe, die auf einer kleinen Kommode hinter dem Bett stand. Verwirrt und fasziniert blickte Hermine auf die Bücherflut. Alles war dort vertreten: Reiseführer, Romane, Kochbücher, großformatige Bildbände, einfach alles, was Hermine jemals an Büchern gesehen hatte. Und eines schien offensichtlich zu sein; es war ausschließlich Muggelliteratur.<p>

Dann bemerkte sie noch etwas im Raum: Vor einem der Bücherstapel standen ihre Schuhe ordentlich nebeneinander und im linken steckte ihr Zauberstab. Verwundert nahm sie ihn an sich. Wo war sie? Auf keinen Fall war sie Gefangene von Magischbegabten. Da wäre keiner so dumm und überlässt seiner Geisel ihren Zauberstab. Folglich war sie bei Muggeln und anhand der Zimmereinrichtung, bei verrückten Bücherwürmern. Noch einmal ließ sie einen verzückten Blick über die Bücher wandern. Auf einem kleineren Stapel lag eines, das Hermione kannte: Der Hund von Baskerville.

Und mit einem Mal kam die Erkenntnis wie ein Gewitter über sie; sie war auf den Portschlüssel getreten. Als sie vor Fenrir in Deckung ging, da war sie auf die Fliese getreten und nun war sie… irgendwo. Und ihre Freunde waren... Erschüttert suchte sie Halt und streckte ihre Hand aus. Dabei streifte sie den Bücherstapel, der umkippte und zwei weitere mitriss.  
>„O verflixt!", dachte sie.<p>

Schwere Schritte näherten sich. Hastig blickte sie sich um. Da war eine angelehnte Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Und diese wurde gerade in diesem Moment aufgestoßen und ein großer Mann, gekleidet in Schwarz, das Gesicht hinter einer Maske verborgen, betrat das Zimmer.

Todesser! Das war das einzige was Hermione dachte und wie von selbst formten ihre Lippen zwei Worte: „Petrificus totalus!"  
>Wie ein nasser Sack fiel der Maskierte nach vorne auf den Boden und unterdrückte schlecht ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen. Langsam umrundete Hermine das Bett, den Stab vor sich gehalten, bis der vermeintliche Todesser wieder in ihren Sichtbereich kam.<p>

Da lag er, steif und unbeweglich auf dem Boden, den Kopf durch den Bettrahmen in einem unangenehmen Winkel zum Körper gedrückt.

„Was auch immer das war – es ist nicht das Verhalten, das ich von einer jungen Dame erwartet habe.", tönte es dumpf hinter der Maske.

in offensichtlicher Skepsis zog Hermione die Augenlider zusammen. Wen auch immer sie da verhext hatte, er musste eine ungeheure Widerstandskraft haben – und außerdem hörte er sich nicht wie ein Todesser an. Aber, dachte sie, man darf nie vorsichtig genug sein.  
>„Ich stelle hier die Fragen, Todesser!", antwortete sie selbstbewusst und näherte sich langsam dem Schwarzgekleideten.<p>

Eine seltsame Maske für einen Todesser... Sie zeigte keinen Totenschädel. Sie war auch nicht aus Silber, sondern aus weißem Email und bildete ein verschmitzt grinsendes Gesicht ab. Sie streckte die Hand aus, ihre Anspannung wuchs, aber bevor ihre Finger auch nur in die Nähe der Maske kamen, sprach der Verhexte erneut: „Neugier kann der Katze Tod sein!"  
>Er sprach es leise und ruhig aus, aber die Drohung in den Worten war unverkennbar.<p>

Hermione zuckte zurück.  
>„Sie sind kein Todesser!", stellte sie fest.<br>Alle Todesser, denen sie begegnet war, ließen sich mit einer gewissen Eitelkeit die Maske abnehmen. So, als wollten sie sagen; "Schau, ich gehör auch dazu!"

„Dem stimme ich absolut zu.", antwortete der Mann auf dem Boden und seiner Stimme war es anzuhören, dass ihn das Sprechen eine enorme Kraft kostete.  
>Dennoch fuhr er fort: „Aber wenn ich vielleicht einen Vorschlag zu Güte machen darf: Wir sollten diese verwirrenden Umstände vielleicht besser bei einer Tasse Earl Grey klären"<p>

Irgendwie war das ein guter Vorschlag und gegen eine Tasse Tee hatte Hermione nichts einzuwenden. Außerdem musste sie eine Lösung für ihre Misere finden.

„Finite!"


	2. Tee

Stumm war sie dem Mann gefolgt, durch Gänge an deren Wänden sich ebenfalls wirr Bücher stapelten, bis sie einen Raum erreichten, der eine Küche darstellen sollte.

Hermione lehnte sich gegen einen Küchenschrank, als am anderen Ende des Raumes, der Mann in Schwarz, Wasser in einen Teekessel laufen ließ. Dann stellte er diesen auf einen kleinen Gasherd und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
>Unangenehmes Schweigen herrschte in der kleinen, improvisierten Küche. Beide Personen musterten sich gegenseitig. Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und taxierte die Umgebung. Dies hier war kein richtiges Zimmer, es sah eher so aus, als hätte sich jemand in den Katakomben einer Kirche häuslich eingerichtet. Oder als ob Hogwarts einen Schwung moderner Möbel bekommen hätte.<p>

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den mysteriösen Mann. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, dass er sie hinter dieser grinsenden Maske scharf beobachtete. Trotz alledem hatte sie keine Angst – sie war damals nicht umsonst dem Hause Gryffindor zugeteilt worden.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie schließlich; auch um das unbehagliche Schweigen zu beenden.

„Der verruchte Verbrecher – verfemt und vogelfrei.", antwortete der Mann und angesichts Hermiones verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ergänzte er: „Aber der Einfachheit halber, nenn mich ‚V'."

„Das ist kein Name.", stellte Hermine lakonisch fest.

„Ja, da hast du schon recht….", sinnierte V mit einem seltsam melodiösen Klang in der Stimme „..aber daraus schließe ich, dass du so etwas wie einen richtigen Namen hast. Wenn du ihn mir höflicherweise nennen magst?"  
>Ein leichter Tadel schwang mit, der Hermine etwas in Verlegenheit brachte.<p>

„Hermione Granger", stellte sie sich vor.

„Her-me-o-nie", wiederholte V ihren Namen gedehnt. „Welch tragische Figur… Hoffentlich wird dich nicht so ein Schicksal erwarten wie das deiner Namensgeberin."

Hermione war verblüfft. Hier in dieser unbegreiflichen Lage traf sie den ersten Menschen der – außer ihren Eltern –ihren Namen sofort richtig aussprach und dazu noch den Hintergrund kannte. Ein Maskierter, der seinen Shakespeare kannte. Was für ein seltsamer Kauz, überlegte sie und das hieß schon was, bei den vielen seltsamen Käuzen, die sie in ihrem kurzen Leben bisher kennengelernt hatte.

Der Teekessel pfiff und der nun als V bekannte Mann, bereitete den Tee zu. Schließlich stand eine dampfende Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Raummitte, daneben eine Schale mit Zucker, ein Sahnekännchen und ein kleiner, aber leerer Teller mit Goldrand.  
>Skeptisch beobachte Hermione V dabei, wie er irgendetwas in den Hängeschränken suchte und mit einem „ah..." eine Keksdose hervorholte. Prüfend schaute er hinein und legte dann ein paar Kekse auf den Teller.<p>

„Ich habe da mindestens eine Frage…" Die Maske sah Hermione direkt an. „Als ich vorhin nach deinen Verletzungen sehen wollte. Was hast du da gemacht?"

Hermine erschrak; einerseits über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel und anderseits hatte sie fast ihren Zustand und die ganze Misere vergessen.  
>„Oh - ich muss schlimm aussehen…", sagte sie leise.<p>

„Ja, das tust du, aber wenn ich deine Nase nicht gerichtet hätte, würdest du schlimmer aussehen.", gab V in fast fröhlichem Tonfall zurück und ergänzte wesentlich ernster: „Aber mache dir darüber nicht allzu viele Gedanken. Dies hier ist kein Ort für Eitelkeiten und in ein paar Tagen wird nichts mehr zu sehen sein."

Den letzten Satz wusste sie nicht zu verstehen. War es ein Trost oder ein Tadel? Sie sah ihn fragend an. V hatte sich nicht bewegt. Wartend stand er da, die Maske unter den falschen Haaren etwas zur Seite geneigt, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Sie war ihm noch immer eine Antwort schuldig und er beharrte weiterhin darauf.

Hermione atmete tief ein. Sie würde ihm die Wahrheit sagen ob, er sie dann glauben würde, oder nicht.

„Das war ein Zauber zur Überwältigung von Feinden. Und bevor Sie mich jetzt für verrückt erklären; ich bin eine Hexe und kann ihnen gerne noch weitere Kostproben geben.", preschte sie mutig hervor.

V nickte nur. „Und was sind Todesser?", wollte er weiter wissen.

„Anhänger Voldemorts; Schwarzmagier; Mörder und Totschläger. Ihr Erkennungszeichen ist eine Maske…", antwortete Hermione.  
>‚Er glaubt kein einziges Wort', dachte sie und war sich selbst im Klaren darüber, wie unglaublich ihre Antwort für Nicht-Zauberer klingen mag.<p>

„Ich verstehe….", sprach er gedehnt und verfiel ins Schweigen. Den Kopf leicht gesenkt und eine Hand ans Kinn der Maske gelegt, als dachte er scharf über etwas nach.

Sein Schweigen wollte sie für sich nutzen. „Ich habe auch Fragen – wo bin ich?"

„Oh, das ist mein bescheidenes Zuhause, ich nenne es die Schattengalerie.", erklärte er mit leichtem Stolz.

Hermione presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
>„Nein, DAS meinte ich eigentlich nicht. In welcher Stadt bin ich? Und die vielen Bücher? Ehrlich gesagt; ich dachte schon ich wäre gestorben und im Himmel."<p>

Mit dem letzten Satz nahm sie schließlich die Schärfe raus. Er konnte nichts dafür.

V kicherte gedämpft hinter der Maske und legte den Kopf so zur Seite, als ob er die Ernsthaftigkeit der Frage abwägte.  
>„In London – das ist doch offensichtlich.", antwortete er mit einer Nonchalance. „Und was die Bücher betrifft: ich bewahre sie auf - für bessere Zeiten. Du kannst gerne darin lesen, - so viel du willst."<p>

Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Wo hatte der Portschlüssel sie hingetrieben? Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Tee – er war köstlich und die Kekse ebenfalls, bemerkte sie, als sie schon den zweiten verspeist hatte.  
>Sie verarbeitete die spärlichen Informationen. Sie war vorher in London und war es auch jetzt. Denkbar war, dass sie nicht durch den Raum, wie sie ihn kannte, transportiert wurde, sondern in eine Art Paralleluniversum? Aber für diese Theorie hatte sie noch zu wenige Informationen.<p>

„Welches Datum haben wir?", fragte sie den Mann namens V.

V legte den Kopf schief. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so hart getroffen wurdest. Heute ist Sonntag, der 4. Mai 1997 und wir haben sechs Uhr in der Früh."

Hermione schluckte. Das Datum stimmte. Dann stellte sie die Frage, die ihr am meisten unter den Nägeln brannte: „Wie bin ich hier hingekommen?"

V öffnete den Kühlschrank, holte Brot und zwei Frischhalteboxen heraus und begann mehrere Brote zu schmieren. Dabei erzählte er fast im Plauderton, wie Hermione hierhin, in die Schattengalerie, geraten war: Er war gerade dabei, einige Dinge…. zu besorgen, als er Zeuge wurde, wie sie dem Fingermann mit ihrem Mageninhalt die Hose und Schuhe beschmutzte. Er gab zu, dass dies nicht besonders damenhaft, aber auch amüsant gewesen sei.

Dann war es – wie er sagte – hässlich geworden und er musste einschreiten. Bevor sie von weiteren Fingern gefunden und umgebracht würde, hatte er sie lieber erst mal mitgenommen und sobald es ihr einigermaßen gut ginge, wollte er sie nach Hause bringen.

Als er fertig war mit seinen Ausführungen, hatten sich etwa zehn belegte Brote auf einen Teller gestapelt. Mit dem Teller in der Hand drehte er sich zu Hermione um, die ihn nur anstarrte – sprachlos, mit offenem Mund. Das waren viel zu viele Informationen auf einmal. Was sind Fingermänner? Wer hätte sie einfach umgebracht? Die Sache war mehr als kompliziert.

„Darf ich dir auch welche anbieten?", riss seine Frage sie aus den Gedanken.  
>Sie war hungrig, hatte sogar alle Kekse aufgegessen...<p>

„Sehr gerne", antwortete sie und er legte ihr großzügig drei Brote auf den Teller.  
>Gierig griff sie zu. Kauend überlegte sie, wie sie am einfachsten ihre Geschichte erzählen sollte, nachdem er so offen war und anscheinend auch kein Kidnapper.<p>

V nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und schenkte sich auch Tee ein. Den Teller mit den Broten hatte er vor sich, aber er rührte nichts an. Auf irgendetwas schien er zu warten.

Hermione fing schnell an zu erzählen. Vis-avis mit dem Maskierten zu sitzen machte sie doch ein bisschen nervös.

„Das mit dem nach Hause bringen wird schwierig werden. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich dahin zurückkomme… die Sache ist die…."

„Hermione Granger", unterbrach sie V freundlich, aber mit einer gewissen Bestimmtheit. „Ich bin auch sehr hungrig und würde liebend gern etwas essen. Aber dafür muss ich aus bestimmten Gründen allein sein."  
>Etwas verlegen strich er über die Tischkante, während er weitersprach. „Wenn du von hier aus geradeaus weitergehst, kommst du in mein Wohnzimmer. Sei so freundlich und warte dort auf mich. Ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich brauche jetzt Privatsphäre. Alle möglichen Erklärungen kannst du mir noch später geben." Damit verschränkte er seine Finger vor der Brust.<p>

Verdutzt schluckte Hermione den Bissen herunter, der ihr gerade fast im Halse stecken geblieben war.  
>„Gut.", sagte sie knapp und griff nach ihrem Teller.<br>‚Arroganter Kerl', ging es ihr auf dem Weg ins „Wohnzimmer" noch durch den Kopf.

In einem anderen England, welches Hermiones Zuhause war, stand ein völlig übernächtigter Harry vor Dumbledores Portrait im Zaubereiministerium. Er hatte seit Hermines verschwinden keinen Moment Ruhe gehabt. Ron, Marlowe und er hatten es leider nicht geschafft Bellatrix und Fenrir zu überwältigen. Die beiden Todesser haben den Moment der Bestürzung ausgenutzt und waren dissappariert.

Die nächsten Ereignisse erlebten Ron und Harry wie in einer Art Trance: Madeye Moody und zwei ihnen unbekannte Auroren apparierten kurz darauf. Die Bodenfliese wurde sichergestellt und in die Forschungsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums verbracht Frederick Marlowe, Ron und Harry folgten, während Moody vor Ort zurückblieb.

Ron sagte die ganze Zeit kein Wort, bis sein Vater erschien. Die beiden gingen in Arthurs Büro. Sie hatten Harry angeboten mitzukommen, aber er beharrte darauf in der Nähe des Labors zu bleiben, wo die Bodenfliese untersucht wurde. Dort hielt er es keine fünf Minuten aus und so suchte er nach einem Portrait von Dumbledore, dem er die ganze Geschichte erzählte, obwohl er sicher war, dass der Schulleiter schon unterrichtet worden war.

„Verzweifele nicht, Harry", ließ Dumbeldores gutmütige Stimme ihn aufsehen. „Hermione ist alles andere als dumm, hat eine unbändige Willensstärke und kommt in den schwierigsten Situationen zurecht."

Harry nickte stumm. „Egal wo sie jetzt ist, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie dieses Problem schneller meistert als wir es tun.", setzte Dumbledore noch aufmunternd hinzu.


	3. Plauderei

Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das „Wohnzimmer" betrachtete. Das Gewölbe hier war doppelt so hoch und magischer Anziehungspunkt in der Mitte des Raumes, war ein imposanter Konzertflügel auf einem großen orientalischen Teppich.

In respektvollen Abstand zu dem Musikinstrument standen Staffeleien mit historischen Gemälden, antike Möbel und zahlreiche Bücherregale. Hier war alles geordnet, jedes Kunstwerk hatte einen bestimmten Platz, sodass sich alles, trotz der verschiedenen Stile und Epochen, zu einem geschmackvollen Gesamtbild zusammenfügte. Hermione war überwältigt von den Geschichten und Worten, die dieser Raum ihr zuraunte. Sie dachte an die magischen Portraits in Hogwarts und wie lebendig diese taten, aber das hier war wirklich lebendig.

Ehrfürchtig blickte sie sich weiter um. Vor einer breiten Säule stand eine alte Jukebox der Marke Wurlitzer. Hermione musste kichern als sie das Ding sah. Ihr Onkel Rupert hatte so ein Ding im Keller stehen und war damals fast ausgerastet als sie einmal – mit acht Jahren - daran herumspielen wollte. So nett wie er war, so wenig Spaß verstand er, was die Jukebox betraf.

Ein diebisches Verlangen überkam sie und schon stand sie vor der Wurlitzer und durchforstete die Auswahlliste. Ein verblüffter Laut kam ihr über die Lippen, als sie erkannte, dass ihr einige Interpreten und Liedtitel geläufig waren. War sie wohl näher an „Zuhause" als sie dachte? Sie stellte den leeren Teller auf einem Nierentisch ab und durchsuchte den Raum nach weiteren Hinweisen.

In einem Bücherregal aus Acryl, fand Hermione einen Geschichtsatlas aus den 1950er Jahren. Sie atmete tief ein und verfluchte für einen Moment Hogwarts. Zumindest dafür, dass sie kaum das Wissen erlangt hatte, dass man auf einer „normalen" Schule lernte. Sie war ein magischer Fachidiot geworden, die nur auf Grund ihrer Muggel-Herkunft wusste wie man einen Lichtschalter betätigte. Seufzend stellte Hermione fest, dass sie das die letzten sechs Jahre gar nicht gestört hatte.

Schnell überflog sie die Seiten im Atlas. Ihr Geschichtswissen war so marginal, dass es sich nicht lohnte in die Details zu gehen, aber nichts kam ihr abweichend vor – zumindest bis 1956, wo die Geschichtsschreibung des Buches sein Ende hatte.

Jemand räusperte sich. Hermione schnellte herum und ließ vor Schreck fast das Buch fallen. V stand in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Verärgert zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und wies ihn stumm zurecht.

"Verzeihung. Ich war nur neugierig, welches Buch dein Interesse geweckt hat."  
>Er streckte den Kopf so, dass er den Buchtitel erkennen konnte. „Oh, die Geschichte unseres schönen Empires.", bemerkte er erfreut. „Leider ist sie in jüngster Vergangenheit nicht mehr so schön und äußerst verbesserungswürdig."<p>

Hermiones Interesse wurde geweckt, aber bevor sie eine Frage stellen konnte, hatte V wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„Aber bevor wir uns mit dieser unerfreulichen Geschichte befassen, möchte ich gerne die von Hermione Granger hören."  
>Mit diesen Worten wies er auf eine Couch in einer Nische. Beeindruckt betrachtete Hermione den Fernseher an der Wand; so einen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es war ein Röhrengerät der achtziger Jahre. Kein Mensch hatte so etwas noch, nicht mal ihre Eltern.<p>

V registrierte ihren verwunderten Blick, ging aber nicht darauf ein, sondern bat Hermione auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. Er selbst setzte sich ans andere Ende so, dass er offensichtlich bequem saß, sie aber dennoch ansehen konnte.  
>Unsicher rückte Hermione tiefer in ihre Couchecke um noch ein paar Zentimeter Distanz zu gewinnen. Sie schätzte seine höfliche Ader und seine bestimmt freundliche Gesinnung, aber die Maske, oder genau genommen die Tatsache, dass sie seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.<br>„Aber so kann ich nicht erzählen!", gab sie aufrichtig zu.

Überrascht richtete sich V auf. „Warum? Was stimmt nicht?" Leichte Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Hermine schaute kurz verlegen auf ihre Füße und dann V direkt ins Gesicht, direkt in die Augen, beziehungsweise dorthin, wo sie seine Augen vermutete. Dieses Grinsen der Maske machte sie verrückt. „Nehmen Sie bitte die Maske ab, damit ich sehen kann, ob Sie mir glauben."

V zuckte kaum merkbar zusammen. Er schaute weg von ihr, nach unten. Er dachte angestrengt nach. Seine Finger trommelten für einen Moment fahrig auf seinem Oberschenkel, dann fasste er sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah wieder zu Hermine hin.  
>„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deinem Wunsch nicht nachkommen kann, Hermione Granger, aber ich versichere aufrichtig, dass ich deine Geschichte glaube." Dies sagte er mit solchem Ernst, dass das Thema ‚Maske' damit vom Tisch war.<p>

„Also du kannst… zaubern? Hexen? Oder wie sagt man bei dir?" fragte V mit unverholener Neugier und lockerte gleichzeitig die Situation.

„Beide Ausdrücke sind korrekt. Menschen die zaubern können, werden als Hexen oder Zauberer bezeichnet und haben diese Fähigkeit bereits seit der Geburt. Den richtigen, oder besser gesagt; willentlichen Gebrauch dieser Fähigkeit wird in speziellen Schulen…", trumpfte Hermione mit ihrem Fachwissen auf .  
>„Ein einfaches ‚Ja' hätte mir gereicht, junge Dame.", unterbrach V sie mit Amusement.<p>

Hermione zog eine Schnute. Vor Überraschung einerseits, daß er ihre Andersartigkeit anscheinend so hinnahm und anderseits weil sie es nicht leiden konnte in einem Vortrag unterbrochen zu werden.

„Wieso zauberst du dich nicht einfach zurück?", warf er salopp ein.  
>Hermione seufzte. „Leichter gesagt als getan. Dazu muss ich jetzt aber etwas ausholen, wenn das gestattet ist."<br>V machte eine Ich-ergebe-mich-Geste, lehnte sich zurück, stütze das – maskierte – Kinn auf und lauschte.

Hermione machte es sich ihrerseits bequem und erzählte, daß es in ihrer Welt Magie keineswegs das Allheilmittel sei, sondern unter Umständen äußerst gefährlich werden kann. Vor allem, wenn man Magie ohne Vernunft gebrauchte. Und daß sie selbst eigentlich noch gar keine Magie außerhalb Hogwarts anwenden dürfte.

„Dann wirst du bestimmt richtig Ärger dafür kriegen, was du mir angetan hast.", unterbrach sie V ein weiteres Mal und diesmal ziemlich barsch.  
>Hermione zuckte zusammen. Dann kam ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn, daß er sich mit gespielter Entrüstung einen Spaß mit ihr erlauben wollte.<p>

„Das tut mir leid, wegen vorhin, aber ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich keinen Ärger bekommen. In lebensbedrohlichen Situationen wird schon mal eine Ausnahme gemacht.", konterte sie mit einem überlegen Grinsen und hatte so eine gute Möglichkeit die Sache mit den Todessern, dem drohenden Krieg und vor allem Voldemort, genauer zu erläutern.

Schließlich kam sie zu den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht und wie sie wohl hier in seine Welt gekommen war.

Hermione machte eine kleine Pause und fragte, ob er etwas Wasser hätte. V verschwand für ein paar Minuten in der Küche und damit ihr wohl nicht langweilig wurde, programmierte er die Wurlitzer mit „Bohemian Rhapsody" von Queen. Hermione mochte den Song nicht wirklich, bekam aber einen guten Eindruck von der Akustik in der Schattengalerie. Als das Lied zu Hermines Segen den leiseren Schlusspart erreichte, erschien V wieder auf der Bildfläche mit einem Tablett in der Hand. Darauf waren die Teekanne, ihre Tasse, ein Glas Wasser und eine kleine Schale mit weiteren Keksen. Dankbar nahm Hermione das Wasser entgegen.

„Alles in allem; du musst schleunigst zurück nach Hause, damit diesem Voldemort das Handwerk gelegt werden kann.", fasste er zusammen, während sie trank.

Etwas überrascht stimmte Hermine ihm zu. „Ich hab allerdings noch keine Ahnung wie. Es scheint, als ob ich – übertragen gesehen – im Zimmer nebenan gelandet bin und keine Ahnung habe wo die Tür versteckt ist."

Sie setzte sich auf und streckte den Rücken durch. Es war anstrengend, so viel zu erzählen und ihr Kopf rauchte von ihrer eigenen Geschichte. Aber mit der aufsteigenden Erschöpfung war auch ihr Unbehagen gegenüber V ein wenig gewichen.

Lange sahen sich beide schweigend an. Dann unterbrach sie die Stille: „Ich muss mich einen Moment ausruhen...", und fügte mit einem leichten Seitenhieb hinzu: „...mit etwas Privatsphäre, bitte."  
>V wusste ihre Spitze zu nehmen und gluckste leise.<p>

„Wenn ich Mademoiselle bitten darf…", bedeutete er ihr galant aufzustehen „...möchte ich mich als guter Gastgeber erweisen und dir noch die Räumlichkeiten zeigen."

Höflich führte er sie auf einen kleinen Rundgang durch die Schattengalerie; zeigte ihr den schnellsten Weg zur Küche und auch – zu Hermiones größter Dankbarkeit - das kleine Badezimmer. Schließlich endete die Führung vor der Tür des bücherüberladenen Gästezimmers, wie Hermione den Raum für sich bezeichnete, wo sie vor einigen Stunden wach geworden war.


	4. VVVVV

Mit einem Gähnen streckte Hermione sich auf dem Bett aus und dachte über die Unwirklichkeit ihrer Situation nach. Sie steckte in einem anderen London fest. In der „Wohnung" eines maskierten Fremden, bei dem sie sich immer nicht sicher war, ob Freund oder Feind war. Allerdings sprach im Moment wenig für ‚Feind'. Sie dachte an ihre richtigen Freunde...

An Harry, der wahrscheinlich gerade bei Dumbledore war und nur schwer sein Temperament beherrschen konnte. Wie er so schnell wie möglich einen Schuldigen für diesen Unfall überführt sehen wollte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Harry diesmal der Cruciatus-Fluch bei Fenrir Greyback gelingen würde. Aber nein. Harry war älter geworden und wie groß seine Wut auch sein mochte, zu so einer Dummheit ließe er sich nicht mehr hinreißen. Hoffte sie zumindest.

Dann dachte sie an Ginny. Traurige Ginny. Sie vermisste sie schrecklich... Genauso wie ihren Bruder. Ron. Was tat er wohl gerade? Wahrscheinlich war er sehr still. So sehr sich Hermione auch anstrengte, aber sie konnte Ron einfach nicht in dieser Situation einschätzen. Und das versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Sie mochte ihn sehr, sehr gerne. Aber leider war sie für ihn nur die gute Freundin und würde es bestimmt immer bleiben.

Sie dachte schnell an andere Leute aus ihrem „richtigen" Leben. Dumbledore. Mysteriöser, gutherziger Dumbledore. Es kam ihr fast so vor als raunte er ihr zu: ‚Komm zurück, Hermione, du weißt schon wie.', mit seinem typischen Augenzwinkern. Hermione lächelte. Dumbledore war ein Lichtblick und wenn er in ihren Gedanken zuversichtlich war, so sollte sie es auch selbst sein.

Entschlossen richtete sie sich im Bett auf und schaute sich die Bücherwände an. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch so viele Bücher horten? Eine Lichtreflexion zwischen den Büchern störte sie. Was war das? Eine kleine Kommode mit Spiegel stand da in unmittelbarer Nähe des Bettes. Er war fast blind. Kein Problem für Hermione - mit einem Ratzeputz war das Möbelstück wieder wie neu. Sollte sie doch irgendwann Probleme wegen eines illegalen Reinigungszaubers bekommen – bitte sehr.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln betrachtete sie die Inschrift auf dem Spiegel: ‚V.V.V.V.V.' was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte. Dann sah Hermione sich selbst im Spiegel und erschrak. Ihr Gesicht hatte grobe Ähnlichkeit mit einem benutzten Feuermelder: rot, geschwollen und die Nase…. Hatte dieser Mann nicht etwas von ihrer gebrochenen Nase erzählt, die er gerichtet hatte, damit sie besser aussah?, ging es Hermione durch den Kopf und sie wurde wütend.  
>„Besser für' ne Profiboxerin bestimmt.", grummelte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab.<br>‚Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät…', flehte sie und richtete den Stab auf ihre Verletzungen.  
>„Episkey."<p>

Als sie die Worte aussprach, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und nun öffnete sie sie wieder, sah in den Spiegel und atmete erleichtert aus. Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen unbeschädigt. Es war doch nicht so schlecht, zaubern zu können, dachte sie bei sich und schickte sich an, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Hungrig wie sie war, suchte sie die kleine Küche. Ihr seltsamer Gastgeber würde bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn sie sich was zu essen machte.

Neugierig inspizierte sie den Kühlschrank und stellte fast enttäuscht fest, dass sich ganz normale Lebensmittel darin befanden – mit der Ausnahme, dass sie sich nicht in Handelsverpackungen befanden, sondern in beschrifteten Aufbewahrungsdosen und -behältern. Sie brauchte Nervennahrung und in Ermangelung von etwas Schokoladigem, entschied sie sich für Brot mit Marmelade und griff sich beides aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Hungrig, Mademoiselle?", fragte eine mittlerweile bekannte Stimme.  
>Hermione erschrak abermals und ließ das Marmeladenglas fallen. Klirrend zerbrach es in einer klebrigen Sauerei auf dem Boden.<p>

„Ach, verdammt!", entfuhr es Hermione. „Ich sterbe wahrscheinlich an einem Herzinfarkt, bevor ich irgendwie nach Hause komme." Gleich darauf schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Solche Ausbrüche waren wirklich nicht ihre Art.

„Ich bin untröstlich – das war meine letzte Marmelade.", entschuldigte sich V mit großem Bedauern.

Ohne zu zögern ging er um den Fleck herum zur Spüle um Putzutensilien zu holen. Hermione hatte sich von dem Schreck erholt und focht einen inneren Kampf aus. Der eine Teil wollte sehen, wie er nach Muggelart den Boden schrubbte, der andere Teil sagte ihr, dass es in ihrer Situation besser wäre miteinander klarzukommen als sich gegenseitig zu ärgern. Sie seufzte. Ihre gute Seite hatte gewonnen.

„Ratzeputz!"  
>Der Boden war nun sauber, aber die Marmelade verloren. Diesmal sprang V vor Schreck zurück und nachdem er einige Sekunden auf den nicht mehr vorhandenen Fleck gestarrt hatte, kommentierte er: "Wie praktisch."<p>

Beide sahen sich an und für einen Moment war der Hunger vergessen. Sie sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen der Maske. „Bitte, dieses Anschleichen und Erschrecken muss aufhören. Ich werde sonst nicht alt."

V kicherte und nahm eine lockere Körperhaltung an. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben und etwas lauter sein. Aber sei mir nicht nachtragend – ich hatte bisher noch keinen Besuch hier."

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, knurrte ihr Magen wie ein ausgehungertes Wolfsrudel. Sie errötete.

„Wenn du mir nochmal etwas… Privatsphäre gönnst, werde ich ein paar Omeletts machen. Das geht schnell."  
>Hermione nickte nur und trollte sich aus der Küche.<p>

Die Omeletts waren nichts Besonderes, aber lecker und sättigend. Hermione lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. So fühlte sie sich schon viel besser. V war in der Küche geblieben und kontrollierte die Vorräte. Hin und wieder schrieb er was auf, wahrscheinlich eine Art Einkaufszettel. ‚Wie schräg, wie normal', dachte Hermione und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Ihr fiel der kleine Waschtisch mit dem Spiegel wieder ein. „V.V.V.V.V.", dachte sie laut über die Inschrift nach.

„Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.", antwortete V, der immer noch Dosen und Behälter kontrollierte.  
>Sie saß nun kerzengrade im Stuhl.<br>„Was?"  
>Er drehte sich zu ihr um.<br>„Das kann ich auch sagen, beziehungsweise; es heißt; ‚wie bitte?'. Wieso sprichst du mich fünfmal an? Ich bin nicht schwerhörig."

Hermione war völlig perplex. Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie eine sehr lange Leitung hatte und wurde etwas verlegen.  
>„Nein, ich meinte nicht Sie. Ich hab über die Inschrift nachgedacht."<br>V unterbrach seine Arbeit.  
>„Welche Inschrift?"<p>

„Die auf dem Waschtisch."  
>V legte den Kopf schief, als ob er nicht ganz verstand.<p>

„Ich zeig es Ihnen."  
>Hermione wollte schon aufstehen, als er ihr mit einer Hand deutete, zu warten.<br>„Nur unter einer Bedingung; hör mit dem dämlichen Siezen auf."  
>Überrascht nickte Hermione und dann zeigte sie ihm die Inschrift.<p>

„Vi veri veniversum vivus vici – durch die Macht der Wahrheit habe ich als Lebender das Universum erobert.", trug V beim Anblick der Inschrift vor und ergänzte nachdenklich: „Ich hatte es schon fast vergessen"  
>Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.<br>„Dieser Satz ist ein Paradoxon und eine Lüge zugleich."

V drehte sich zu ihr um. Die Maske in einem solchen Winkel geneigt, dass es schon arrogant wirkte. „Wie kannst du eine solche Behauptung aufstellen?"  
>Am Klang der Stimme war deutlich zu hören, dass er ihre Bemerkung als aufs höchste anmaßend empfand.<p>

Er straffte seinen Körper und überragte sie gut einem Kopf. In dem schmalen Schlauch, wo sie sich gerade befanden, eingekesselt zwischen Bett, Büchern und dem Waschtisch könnte ein Außenstehender die Situation durchaus als bedrohlich empfinden. Aber Hermione war eine Gryffindor und ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Ganz einfach; das Universum ist zu groß, als dass es ein einzelner Mensch in seinem Leben durchqueren oder begreifen könnte."  
>Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu geben stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften, während V die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.<p>

„Diese Worte gerade aus deinem Mund zu hören, erstaunt mich doch sehr. Was hast du mir heute Vormittag erzählt?" Er legte den Kopf schräg, als ob er sich ganz genau erinnern wollte. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du kommst aus dem Zimmer nebenan? Überspitzt gesagt; aus einem anderen Universum?"

Hermione klappte der Kiefer runter. Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte ein Universum durchquert, ein anderes erobert (wenn auch unfreiwillig) und es war die Wahrheit...

„Touchè.", tönte es fröhlich hinter der Maske und damit schob sich V an ihr vorbei. Kurz bevor er den Raum verließ, blickte er über die Schulter und sagte mit dem Tonfall eines Fremdenführers: „Es ist ein Zitat. Da der Tisch aus einem Theater stammt, vermute ich, es bezieht sich auf Faust, nicht auf Crowley."

Und damit hatte er die Bühne verlassen.


	5. ein kleiner Schreck

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Verdattertseins, war die Löwin in ihr hellwach. So wollte Hermione die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und so schoss aus dem Raum, in den leeren Gang. Wo war er?  
>Hermione stand still und lauschte. Totenstille überall.<br>Er war vielleicht eine halbe Minute vor ihr aus dem Raum gegangen und schien nun wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dieser Mensch machte sie noch wahnsinnig mit seiner Ungreifbarkeit. Sie wollte die Sache klären und sich in einem Punkt entschuldigen. Nicht, weil sie ihn verletzt hätte – nein, den Eindruck hatte sie nicht. Viel mehr war es ihre engstirnige Weltsicht, die sie selbst überraschte.

Seit ihrer ersten Klasse in Hogwarts, hatte sie gelernt, gelernt und gelernt, aber anscheinend nicht wirklich etwas begriffen. Die letzten zehn Bücher die sie gelesen hatte, waren alle Fachbücher: Zaubertränke, Magietheorie, Zaubertränke und wieder Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Magie und so weiter und so fort. Sie ärgerte sich furchtbar. Wie konnte sie einerseits so klug und Jahrgangsbeste sein, aber auf der anderen Seite keinen blassen Schimmer haben, was das Leben ausmachte und was es außerhalb ihrer kleinen Welt gab? Sie dachte an ihre Freunde. Was wäre sie geworden, wenn es Ron und Harry nicht gegeben hätte?

Moment, schalt sie sich. Hätte? Sie gibt es noch, auch wenn sie im Moment für sie nicht erreichbar waren. Eine Entschlossenheit wuchs in ihr. Für Harry und Ron würde sie nicht aufgeben und in Selbstmitleid versinken. Für sie würde sie einen Weg zurück finden. Die beiden und noch einige Menschen mehr, das war das was in ihrem Leben nun zählte. Nicht ein Ohnegleichen hier und da, nicht die ZAG-Prüfung.

Wieder dachte sie an den lateinischen Sinnspruch. Sie musste mehr begreifen; mehr verstehen. Sie blickte sich in der Haupthalle mit dem Konzertflügel um. Es muss einen Grund geben, dass dieser Mann all diese Sachen hier hatte.

In den kleineren Gängen war eine ähnliche Unordnung, wie in dem Zimmer, in dem sie geschlafen hatte. Kunstgegenstände, Bücher aber auch wissenschaftliche Geräte, waren in jedem freien Winkel verstaut. Nur hier hat dieser Mensch Ordnung reingebracht. Aber war er das alles alleine? Was hatte er gesagt… er hatte bisher keinen Besuch gehabt? Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Wer richtet für sich selbst ein Museum ein?

Normal war ihr Gastgeber wirklich nicht. Er war auch nicht normal im Vergleich zu den Menschen und Wesen, die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte. Um dahinter zu kommen musste sie mit ihm sprechen, aber wo zum Teufel steckte er?

Sie umrundete den Flügel. Da war doch was. Tatsächlich; auf dem Flügel lag ein Briefbogen, daneben lag ein Füllfederhalter. Die Tinte auf dem Brief glänzte noch feucht. Stirnrunzelnd las Hermione die Notiz:

Sehr geehrte Hermione,

ich habe einige Dinge zu erledigen, bei denen ich nicht gestört werden möchte. In dieser Zeit sei mein zu Hause auch deins. Gegen 8 oder 9 bin ich wieder zurück.  
>V.<p>

Das gibt es doch nicht. Hermione war fassungslos. Wann war 8? 8 Uhr morgens oder abends? Wie spät war es überhaupt? Sie konnte nur schätzen, dass es entweder später Nachmittag oder früher Abend sein. Sarkastisch presste sie die Lippen aufeinander.

Aufgabe 1 gegen Langeweile - eine Uhr finden.

Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, eine Uhr mit dem Accio-Zauber herbeizurufen, aber die Vorstellung, dass eventuell eine Standuhr durch dieses Kunstlabyrinth mit einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugerast kam, ließ sie diesen Gedanken sehr schnell fallen.

„Dann schauen wir uns mal um...", seufzte Hermione und begab sich zuerst in die Ecke mit dem Fernseher.  
>Dort war auch ein Videorecorder, aber er war nicht eingestöpselt – also keine Uhr. Vielleicht könnte sie den Fernseher einschalten und warten bis die Nachrichten kamen.<p>

Nachdem die Bildröhre warmgelaufen war und sie an den Knöpfen für die Senderwahl drehte, stellte sie enttäuscht fest, dass es nur ein Programm gab. Und dazu lief gerade eine schlechte Sci-fi-Serie.

Hermione stöberte in einer Schublade mit Videokassetten: Eine seltsame Auswahl an Filmen; teilweise Titel, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte: Das große Fressen, Rollerball, Uhrwerk Orange, um einige zu nenne. Aber auch welche die sie schon gesehen hatte; Star Wars und – sie musste lachen – Asterix bei den Briten. Schnell legte sie die Filme zurück, sie wollte nicht rumschnüffeln, auch wenn sie indirekt eine Einladung dazu bekommen hatte.

Für ein paar Minuten sah sie der Serie im Fernsehen zu. Sie war so schlecht, dass sie schon fast wieder gut war und noch etwas war da, was Hermione störte. Na klar – die Serie war so offensichtlich rassistisch, dass es schon nicht mehr komisch war. Empört schaltete Hermione den Fernseher aus. Unter diesen Umständen wollte sie nicht auf die Nachrichten warten. Sie machte sich auf den Weg, ihr vorübergehendes Zuhause nach einer Uhr zu durchforsten.

In der Küche fand sie eine weniger hilfreiche Eieruhr und die nächsten Türen im Gang zu dem Schlafzimmer waren abgeschlossen.

Für sie eigentlich kein Hindernis, aber sie wollte nicht einbrechen. Die nächste Tür war nicht nur unverschlossen, sondern auch noch nur leicht angelehnt. Vorsichtig stieß Hermione die Tür auf und betrat das kleine Zimmer. Sie war in einer Garderobe. Seine Garderobe, korrigierte sie in Gedanken, denn an einem Kleiderständer hingen ein langer schwarzer Umhang und ein Hut. Am Kopfende des Raumes war ein Tisch an dem sich Schauspieler schminkten. Die mit alten Filmplakaten tapezierten Wände und der Langflorteppich auf dem Steinboden machten den Raum sogar etwas gemütlich.

Hermione sah sich dort genauer um. Ihr gefiel der Schminktisch mit dem beleuchteten Spiegel und sie öffnete aus Neugier die große Schublade in der Mitte.

Vor Schreck trat sie einen Schritt zurück, denn in der Schublade befand sich etwas, was sie dort nicht erwartet hatte: ein sorgsam zusammengelegter Koppelgürtel am linken Rand; daneben eine kleine Box mit diversen Pflegematerialien und daneben – zahlreiche Messer. Genau neun an der Zahl. Neun Messer mit schmalen, sehr spitz zulaufenden, tadellosen, blitzenden Klingen. Sie konnte sich in ihnen Spiegeln sehen und ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen, wenn sie nah genug ranging.

Diese Messer waren kein Jagd- oder Brotmesser. Keine Hobby- und Bastelmesser. Es waren Waffen, die in Gebrauch waren.

Mit einem Ruck schloss Hermione die Schublade, dass die Messer im Inneren rumpelten. Sie rannte aus dem Raum, aber wohin? Raus! Nur raus hier! Aber sie fand den Ausgang nicht. Egal, wo sie abbog, immer wieder führte ihr weg zum Flügel zurück. Außer Atem nahm sie auf der kleinen Sitzbank dort Platz. ‚Denk nach, Hermione!', schalte sie sich. ‚Du lebst noch – dich will er mit den Dingern bestimmt nicht massakrieren. Wenn er es wollte, so hatte er schon zahlreiche Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt.'

Hermione hatte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf der Klavierbank mit rastlosen Gedanken gesessen, als das Geräusch von Stulpenstiefeln sie aufschrecken ließ. Sie sprang auf, den Zauberstab in Richtung der Geräusche gerichtet. Da kam V und bliebt in sichtlicher Überraschung stehen.

„Woher dieser Sinneswandel? Ich denke wir sind übereingekommen, dass ich kein Todesser bin.", fragte er, den Kopf etwas schief. Langsam bewegte er sich in einem weiten Bogen auf sie zu.

„Stehenbleiben!" Hermiones Hand zitterte. „Ich hab die Messer gesehen. Wofür sind die da?" Ihre Stimme kletterte eine Oktave höher.

V dachte nicht daran, stehen zu bleiben. Er war noch etwa 4 Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts zur Fernsehecke.

Zu Hermiones Überraschung klang die Antwort amüsiert.  
>„Zu Dionys, dem Tyrannen, schlich Damon, den Dolch im Gewande:/ Ihn schlugen die Häscher in Bande,/ ‚Was wolltest du mit dem Dolche? sprich!'/ entgegnet ihm finster der Wüterich./ ‚Die Stadt vom Tyrannen befreien!'"  
>Dabei machte V eine entwaffnende Geste, die ihr deutlich zeigte, dass von ihm keine Gefahr aus ging.<p>

Hermione ließ die Hand und sich selbst auf's Sofa sinken. Anscheinend war sie ganz kurz davor überzuschnappen.  
>„Wo bin ich hier gelandet?", fragte sie matt. „Was ist das für eine Welt?"<p>

V nahm neben ihr auf der Couch Platz. Seine Körperhaltung spiegelte gespielte Verwunderung.  
>„Da bist du nun seit etwa 24 Stunden mein und dieser Welt Gast und jetzt erst wirst du darauf neugierig?"<br>Hermione wollte sich nicht zum Narren machen lassen, dass konnte sie selbst bestimmt gut genug: „Vielleicht war ich abgelenkt durch Kopfverletzungen und seltsame, maskierte Fremde, die einem die Biografie aus der Nase ziehen? Wie soll ich denn da zum Fragen kommen?"

V unterdrückte schlecht ein Kichern ob Hermiones Ausbruch, was sie noch wütender machte und stand plötzlich auf.  
>„Komm mit, ich zeig dir, was das für eine Welt ist."<p> 


	6. Kino

Und schon war er auf dem Weg zu einer bisher nicht beachteten Nische. Dort angekommen blinzelte Hermione. Dieser Ort – die Schattengalerie - versetzte sie immer mehr ins Erstaunen. In dieser Nische war ein kleines Kino untergebracht, mit allem was dazugehörte: Leinwand, eine originale Sitzreihe mit vier Plätzen, einem Projektor und sogar einer Popkornmaschine in der Ecke. Letztere aber war anscheinend defekt.

Hermione nahm Platz und V bereitete einen Film vor. Als die Zahlen über die Leinwand flackerten, schloss er mit einem schweren Vorhang unnötiges Licht aus der Nische aus und nahm selbst auf einem der Klappsitze Platz. Zum Glück nicht direkt neben ihr.

Sie überlegte, wann sie das letzte Mal im Kino gewesen war. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit war es her. Sie hatte mit der halben Weasley-Familie einen Film über einen Jungen gesehen, der von seinen Eltern zu Hause vergessen worden war. Eigentlich wollte sie nur mit Ron und Harry gehen, aber Rons Vater war so begierig auf diese „Muggeltechnik", dass er unbedingt mitkommen wollte. Natürlich mit dem Vorwand, auch mal die Freunde von Ron kennenlernen zu können. Bei Arthur Weasley allein blieb es natürlich nicht, Molly, Ginny und die älteren Zwillinge kamen auch mit. Hermione musste grinsen, als sie an die – nach Zauberervorstellung – festlich rausgeputzte Familie dachte. Auffälliger ging es wirklich nicht…. Nun aber wollte sie sich auf den Film konzentrieren, der gerade vor ihren Augen lief: „The Salt Flats" 

-

Dumbledore verließ mit einem ernsten Gesicht das geheime Labor des Ordens. Harry, der mit Ron draußen auf einer Bank gewartet hatte, sprang sofort auf und lief dem älteren Zauberer hinterher. Durch Harrys Bewegung wurde Ron aus seinem unruhigen Schlummer gerissen, in den er vor fünf Minuten gefallen war.  
>„Was wissen Sie? Gibt es was Neues über Hermione?"<p>

Dumbledore blieb stehen und schenkte dann Harry ein offenes Lächeln.  
>„Ah, Harry. Du bist ja immer noch hier."<p>

Er deutete dem Jungen an, ein paar Schritte mit ihm zu gehen. Ron schloss auf und so erklärte Dumbledore den beiden Freunden die neuesten Erkenntnisse.

„Das komische an diesem Portus ist, dass Hermione gar nicht fortgeschickt wurde. Sein Bestimmungsort ist jedenfalls London; genaugenommen sogar die Stelle, wo die verzauberte Fliese lag."

Ron und Harry schauten ihn verdutzt an.  
>„Dann ist sie immer noch hier?"<p>

„Ja und nein", antwortete Dumbledore gedehnt. „Da ist noch ein anderer Zauber eingewebt, der uns  
>Sorgen macht. Noch können wir leider nichts für sie tun."<br>Dumbledore schaute nach oben, als ob er Hermione an der Decke vermutete. Ron ließ die Schultern hängen und Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel bleich hervortraten.

-

Ergriffen rieb sich Hermione eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Der Film hatte sie tief berührt und sie bedauerte zutiefst, noch nie von ihm gehört zu haben.  
>Die Leinwand wurde wieder weiß und ein flatterndes Geräusch deutete darauf hin, dass die Rolle komplett abgespult war. Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick nach links. V war schon aufgestanden, um den Projektor auszuschalten. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er bis gerade eben noch in seinem Sitz gesessen hatte; zusammengesunken; das maskierte Gesicht in der linken Hand verborgen. Eine Haltung, die einen Gemütszug verriet, den sie ihm bisher nicht zugetraut hätte.<p>

Mit Gewalt zog V den Vorhang zurück und Hemione wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Im Gegenlicht stand er da – unlesbar wie immer.

„Der Film war… mir fehlen die Worte. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.", sprach Hermione und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie streckte sich.  
>„Sie ist wunderbar; nicht wahr.", bestätigte V mit einem sehr sanften Tonfall.<br>Hermione blinzelte. Welche Person aus dem Film meinte er jetzt?

„Valerie Page. Die Hauptrolle. Es war die Rolle ihres Lebens…", antwortete V auf Hermiones unausgesprochene Frage. Der sanfte Klang seiner Stimme bekam eine bittere Färbung. Hermione dämmerte etwas.  
>„Du… kanntest sie?", forschte sie vorsichtig nach.<p>

V drehte sich um und ging in die Haupthalle. Mit wenigen, langsamen Schritten erreichte er die Wurlitzer und suchte mit gesenktem Haupt die Titelliste ab. Zögernd machte er eine Auswahl: "Amazing Grace" von Mahalia Jackson.

Dann erst drehte er sich wieder zu Hermione um, die gefolgt war – mit sicherer Distanz wohlbemerkt. Er verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und lehnte sich an die Jukebox.  
>„Valerie Page war im Zimmer neben mir. Sie ist tot, aber sie hinterließ etwas, was mich formte.", begann V in seiner rätselhaften Art und Weise zu erzählen.<p>

Hermione starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, wie es oft eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr war, wenn sie etwas nicht ganz verstand.  
>„Bitte. Was genau ist passiert?", fragte sie nach und hoffte nicht allzu blöd zu klingen.<p>

„Komm mit. Ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen.", forderte V sie auf und war schon fast aus der Halle verschwunden.  
>Diesmal rannte er fast, sodass Hermione sich beeilen musste, um ihn in diesem Labyrinth nicht zu verlieren. Er bog hinter einem Vorhang in einen schmalen Gang ein, der in einem Treppenhaus endete. In der Mitte war ein altmodischer Lift.<p>

Mit einem schauerlichen Quietschen zog V die Tür zum Fahrstuhl auf und machte eine einladende Geste zu Hermione. Sie wusste nicht ganz, was sie davon halten sollte, betrat aber dennoch die wacklige Kabine. Mit einem ebenso schauerlichen Knirschen schloss V die Tür und betätigte den Knopf nach oben. Ruckelnd setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung. Er fuhr für Hermiones Geschmack etwas zu schnell und als sie die Treppen durch die offene Kabine vorbeijagen sah, betete, sie die Fahrt zu überleben.  
>V konnte anscheinend ihre Gedanken lesen. „Der Aufzug ist sicherer als er aussieht."<p>

Sie standen auf dem Dach. Es war tief in der Nacht und der Himmel hing schwarz und bleiern über ihnen. Keiner sagte etwas. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass sie selbst herausfinden musste, was V ihr hier oben zeigen wollte.  
>Sie atmete tief durch. Die frische Luft war angenehm und gab ihr ein Gefühl von Wirklichkeit. Etwas, was ihr unter der Erde abhandengekommen war.<p>

Wie gerne würde sie jetzt nur noch aus diesem seltsamen Traum erwachen, aber die Nachtluft machte ihr deutlich, dass sie schon wach war und das alles hier echt – wenn auch so fremd - war. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und schaute über die Stadtkulisse. War sie wirklich in London? Da war Big Ben und da waren noch andere Gebäude, die sie nicht kannte. Gebäude, die definitiv vor drei Tagen fehlten.  
>Sie suchte die Dachterrasse nach V ab. Er stand in der Nähe der Fahrstuhltür – ein Schatten in der Nacht.<br>„Was sind das für Gebäude? Wann sind die gebaut worden?"

V trat zu ihr auf die Terrasse. „Das Auge und das Ohr. Wichtige Instrumente unseres geliebten Führers Susan. Wenn er etwas sieht, was ihm nicht gefällt, streckt er seinen langen, dreckigen Finger aus…" Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht? Was hat das mit Valerie Page zu tun?", flehte Hermione förmlich um eine konkrete Antwort.  
>„Du verstehst immer noch nicht?", V schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Dann höre jetzt gut zu!"<br>Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Hermione konnte nicht einschätzen, ob er auf sie zornig war oder allgemein in wütender Erregung.

„Du sagst in deiner Welt ist Krieg. Voldemort und seine Anhänger sind davor die Herrschaft zu ergreifen und sobald sie die haben, werden sie deine heile Zauberwelt aufräumen. Erst die, die nicht reinblütig sind, dann die die anders aussehen und die die anders denken. Es ist so vorhersehbar, wie das Amen in der Kirche. Im Aufräumen sind sie alle gleich." V seufzte bitter.

Er trat vor Hermione und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulter, sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Hermione konnte den ernsten Blick hinter der ewig grinsenden Maske förmlich spüren.

„Hier ist der Krieg vorbei, Hermione Granger. Norsefire hat gewonnen und aufgeräumt. Es gibt…. So viele nicht mehr. Valerie Page war eine von den Unerwünschten – weil sie eine Frau liebte."  
>Seine letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Er ließ sie los und wandte sich ab. Ging zur Tür zurück.<p>

Hermione blieb lange auf dem Dach stehen und setzte in ihrem Kopf alle Puzzleteile zusammen. Sie war in einem faschistischen England gelandet und es wunderte sie nicht mehr, dass dieser Mann sich in einem Versteck unter der Erde verschanzte und alles an kulturellen Gegenständen sammelte, was er in die Finger bekam. Er war ein Kurator der Menschlichkeit. Er verwahrte die schönen Dinge, bis die schreckliche Zeit vorbei war oder… und dieser düstere Gedanke gefiel Hermione gar nicht… bis er selbst getötet wurde.

Aber das war ein anderes Schicksal. Ihr widerstrebte diesen Gedanken wegzuwischen, aber sie musste sich darum kümmern zurückzukommen. In ihre Welt zurückzukommen um zu kämpfen; damit es nicht so aussehen würde wie hier. Sie setzte sich auf den kalten Boden und dachte nach. Hier oben konnte sie besser denken als unten.

Vieleicht sollte sie versuchen zu apparieren. Schließlich hatte sie die Prüfung vor ein paar Wochen mit Bravour bestanden. Aber wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte sie zu große Angst davor und das war eine unvergleichbar schlechte Voraussetzung für einen erfolgreichen Apparierzauber. Vor allem musste sie nicht, wohin sie apparieren sollte. Hogwarts, die einfachste Lösung, hatte einen Apparierschutz. Zaubereiministerieum – wäre eine Möglichkeit und genau da kamen weitere Bedenken. Was ist wenn sie nur in einer Welt apparieren kann und nicht über eine Welt hinweg? Wo würde sie dann landen? Würde sie überhaupt landen? Würde sie komplett zersplintern? Ein Schauer jagte ihr den Rücken runter. Was wäre, wenn sie gar nicht mehr….. Nein! Diesen Gedanken verwarf sie mit aller Heftigkeit. So würde sie nicht weiterkommen.

Hermione dachte noch lange nach, bis sie gegen ihren Willen einnickte. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als jemand sie an der Schulter rüttelte. V saß neben ihr und reichte ihr eine große Tasse mit heißem Tee.

„Ich wollte dich daran erinnern, dass du unten im Bett schlafen kannst."  
>Die Geste war nicht nur höflich, sondern auch aufrichtig freundlich. Hermione nickte anerkennend und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Der heiße Tee tat gut. Sie ließ den Kopf hin- und herkreisen.<br>Nachdem sie den Tee getrunken hatte, stand sie mit knackenden Knochen auf.  
>„Ich werde mich noch etwas hinlegen.", sagte sie matt und ließ sich von V begleiten.<p> 


	7. reise, Reise

Hermione schlief tief und traumlos, allerdings nur kurz. Sie versuchte zwar wieder einzuschlafen, aber es ging nicht und so wälzte sie sich nur hin und her. Zu viele Dinge hatte sie in ihrem Kopf. Vor allem Schreckenszenarien, die passieren würden, wenn Voldemort den Krieg gewinnen sollte. Aber sie dachte auch immer wieder daran, was in dieser Welt hier geschehen war. Jetzt war ihr klar, dass die Begegnung mit den Fingermännern mindestens genauso gefährlich war, wie eine Begegnung mit Todessern.

Sie stand auf und rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht. So langsam fing sie auch an sich unwohl zu fühlen – seit fast zwei Tagen die gleichen Klamotten zu tragen war trotz „magischer Auffrischung" ein wenig eklig. Außerdem wuchs in ihr das Bedürfnis, sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten, also stand sie auf und ging in das kleine Badezimmer. Dieser schlauchartige Raum hatte den Namen eigentlich nicht verdient, aber man muss nehmen was man kriegt, dachte sie bitter. Es gab lediglich eine Toilette und ein kleines Waschbecken. Weder eine Dusche, noch eine Badewanne – die Schattengalerie war wahrlich kein Ort der Eitelkeiten.

Nach dieser kleinen Erfrischung war sie erstrecht zu wach um sich wieder hinzulegen. Also durchstöberte sie die Schattengalerie ohne Ziel und dachte wieder daran, einfach einen Apparierversuch zu wagen. Was hätte sie schon großartig zu verlieren? Hier an diesem Ort lebte sie zwar, aber es war nicht ihre Vorstellung von Leben. Sie war auch nicht ganz allein, aber ihr kauziger Gastwirt war kein Ersatz für ihre Freunde, die sie mehr denn je vermisste.

Nachdem sie das dritte Mal am Flügel vorbeikam, registrierte sie einen Schatten und vernahm Vs volle Stimme.  
>„Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Stäbe so müd geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält./  
>Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt. Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte, / der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,/ ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,/ in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht."

Überrascht drehte sich Hermione zu ihm hin. Er hatte das Gedicht mit Bedacht gewählt und so gut vorgetragen, dass es Hermione unverhofft berührte. Kurz blickte sie zu Boden, um sich ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen.

„Bravo! Das war wirklich gut. Warst du auch Schauspieler?", fragte sie begeistert. Ihre Schwermütigkeit war verflogen – zumindest für den Moment.

V machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und kam aus der Ecke, in der er vorher auf einem antiken Stuhl gesessen und gelesen hatte.  
>„Nein – ich war und bin kein Schauspieler, wenn auch die Welt eine Bühne ist, auf der gerade eine schreckliche Tragödie aufgeführt wird". Nun stand er vor Hermione und musterte sie.<p>

Hermione wurde es mulmig unter diesem Blick. Die Maske lächelte wie immer, aber lächelte das Gesicht darunter auch? Wahrscheinlich nicht. V verlagerte sein Gewicht und neigte den Kopf. Sie wusste genau, dass er etwas abwägte. Schließlich sprach er sehr gedehnt. Unsicherheit schwang mit.  
>„Ich möchte dir helfen einen Rückweg zu finden."<p>

Hermione blickte ungläubig aber unbeirrt sprach er weiter: „Dafür muss ich vorher aber etwas unbedingt wissen. Dreh dich bitte um."  
>Hermiones Augen wurden zuerst groß vor Erstaunen und dann ganz schnell schmal wie Schießscharten. ‚Wozu?', sprach ihr ganzer Körper so laut, dass sie die Frage gar nicht mehr stellen brauchte.<p>

„Ich muss wissen, ob du mir vertraust, sonst funktioniert es nicht. Dreh dich bitte um.", antwortete ihr V in ruhigem Ton.  
>Hermione überlegte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie die Messer, aber sie sah auch ihre Freunde und Dumbledore, der ihr zuzwinkerte. Sie sah Valerie Page und ihre Eltern. Sie sah dieses unterirdische Versteck hier und sie sah Hogwarts. Und sie drehte sich langsam um.<p>

„Und nun lass dich fallen."  
>Hermione wurde nervös; ihre Hände schwitzten. Sollte sie wirklich? Noch einmal ließ sie die letzten 36 Stunden im Kopf passieren und dann fielen ihr Worte ein, mit denen sie in dieser Situation gar nicht gerechnet hatte: Vi veri veniversum vivus vici.<p>

Langsam verlagerte sie ihr Körpergewicht auf die Fersen und noch weiter nach hinten. Sie schloss die Augen und fühlte wie sie kippte.

Keinen Sekundenbruchteil später fühlte sie eine Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, die ihren Fall auffing und sie schlug die Augen wieder auf. Sie war wirklich nur knapp nach hinten gefallen, so wenig, dass sie durch eine weitere Gewichtsverlagerung wieder ganz gerade stand. Erleichterung durchströmte ihren Körper. Fast hätte sie aufgelacht. Sie drehte sich V zu. Was hatte er nun vor, nach dieser bestandenen Prüfung?

„Geh schon mal zur Couch und mach es dir bequem.", sagte er und machte gleichzeitig eine einladende Geste in die entsprechende Richtung.

Hermione rutschte unruhig auf der Couch hin und her. V war schon seit etwa 5 Minuten verschwunden. Für was brauchte er so lange und was war die "Hilfe", von der er gesprochen hatte? Ein klackendes Geräusch an der Wurlitzer verriet seine Rückkehr. Es klackerte mehrere Male, bis Musik erklang. Als er zu ihr herüber kam, sah sie, dass er einen kleinen Kolben, zwei Reagenzgläser und noch etwas Kleineres in der Linken trug. Mit Verwunderung blieben Hermiones Augen an den Gegenständen hängen. Im Kolben schwappte bei jedem Schritt eine klare Flüssigkeit und das kleinere Ding war eine Pipette, wie sie so erkennen konnte.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, beziehungsweise, die Maske an.  
>"Wird das ein chemisches Experiment?", platze es aus ihr heraus und am liebsten hätte sie die Frage zurückgenommen, denn sie hatte eine Vermutung, was die Flüssigkeit sein könnte.<p>

Sie kannte das Lied, welches die Jukebox spielte vom Hören. Ihr Onkel Rupert hatte es gerne mal auf Parties aufgelegt. Parties, nach denen es am Morgen in der Wohnung komisch gerochen hatte und ihre Mama immer furchtbar mit ihrem Vater geschimpft hatte und, dass Onkel Rupert für die nächsten Jahre unerwünscht sei. Damals war sie zu klein gewesen um zu begreifen, was da passiert war. Aber jetzt...  
>Empört sah sie V an, der immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, sondern stattdessen etwas von der Flüssigkeit in die Reagenzgläser abgefüllt hatte. In das eine mehr, in das andere weniger.<p>

"Das ist eine Droge, stimmt's?", fragte sie nervös.  
>In welche Lage war sie da geraten? Sie hatte sich geschworen niemals Drogen zu nehmen, seitdem sie den Streit ihrer Eltern über Onkel Rupert begriffen hatte.<p>

V lehnte sich entspannt zurück und ließ die Flüssigkeit in den Reagenzgläsern gemächlich kreisen. "Nenn' du es wie du willst - ich hab es 'trink mich' genannt. Du bist in einer außergewöhnlichen Lage und außergewöhnliche Lagen erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen."

Hermione schluckte. Es war sein voller Ernst. Unglaublich! sie war einfach nur entsetzt und wollte gerade von der Couch aufspringen, als V in einem beruhigenden Tonfall fortfuhr: „Du hast mir eben vertraut, du solltest mir jetzt auch vertrauen. Dass du deinen Weg zurück nach Hause findest, liegt auch ganz in meinem Interesse. Das mag zwar jetzt schroff klingen, aber ich sag es dir ganz unverblümt: ich komme mit meinem strikten Arbeitsplan durcheinander, wenn du länger bleibst." Er kicherte nervös.

Hermione fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. V blickte nach unten und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er wirkte jetzt doch etwas betreten.  
>„Ich glaube du hast mich gerade falsch verstanden. Ich bin den Umgang mit anderen Menschen, vor allem die permanente Anwesenheit eines Menschen, nicht gewohnt."<p>

Hermione musste genau zuhören, als V den letzten Satz fast flüsterte: "Ich bin hier seit Jahren allein."  
>Er blickte weiterhin nach unten; die Schultern hingen ein wenig. Hermione war bestürzt. Er wollte sie nicht vergiften (dazu hätte er schon zahlreiche Gelegenheiten gehabt) er wollte ihr wirklich helfen, wenn auch auf sehr merkwürdige Art und Weise und, ja, sie vertraute ihm wirklich. Nicht aus dieser Zwangslage, in der sie steckte, sondern aus vollem Herzen.<p>

"'trink mich' wie bei Alice im Wunderland?", fragte sie zögerlich. V drehte wieder den Kopf zu ihr und nickte.  
>Sie streckte die Hand aus und V gab ihr das für sie bestimmte Reagenzglas.<p>

"Cheers!" Mit einem Schluck stürzte sie die Flüssigkeit herunter. Es schmeckte komisch, aber nicht schlecht.  
>"Cheers!", prostete V ihr zu und drehte sich weit von ihr weg, sodass sie nur noch seinen Rücken im Blick hatte. Dann schob er die Maske hoch und nahm seine Dosis. Danach rückte er die Maske an Ort und Stelle und drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. Er nahm eine entspannte Position auf der Couch ein. Hermione fragte sich was nun passieren würde. <p>

-  
>Es war ein furchtbarer Tag gewesen. Keine Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Hermione. Kein Fortkommen im Labor des Zaubereiministeriums, obwohl mit Hochdruck an der Analyse der verhexten Bodenfliese gearbeitet wurde.<p>

Harry lag nun im Bett, aber an Schlafen konnte er nicht denken. Er starrte die Decke an und lauschte dem lautstarken Streit, der in der Küche tobte. Arthur und Moody schrien sich an. Molly weinte. Snape war kurz dagewesen und hatte verkündet, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Triumph voll auskostete, was die Situation nicht besser gemacht hatte.

Ron war ebenfalls noch wach und ihm drehte es den Magen um, seine Eltern in so einem Zustand zu erleben. Hermione war so etwas wie ein Familienmitglied geworden und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, vermisste er ihre neunmalklugen Seitenhiebe.  
>Plötzlich überkam ihn ein sehr seltsames Gefühl. Nicht das Gefühl, wenn man Angst um jemanden hatte. Auch nicht das Gefühl, wenn man jemanden vermisste. Es war das Gefühl, dass man bekam, wenn sich etwas unweigerlich veränderte.<p>

„Harry. Bist du noch wach?", sprach er gerade so laut aus, dass er den Streit von unten übertönte.  
>Harry antwortete tonlos. „Ja, Ron. Was ist?"<br>„Was ist, wenn Hermione nicht mehr so ist wie vorher. Also ich meine wenn sie zurückkommt. Sie wird doch zurückkommen, oder?", versuchte er seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Harry nahm das falsch auf. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass sie mit einem Rattenschwanz und sechs Augen zurück kommt?"  
>Ron wurde wütend. „Harry du bist ein Idiot! Ich bin kein dämliches Landei! Ich mache mir ernsthaft Gedanken um Hermione und starre nicht Löcher in die Decke oder versinke in Selbstmitleid."<br>„Das tue ich überhaupt nicht. Ich mache mir mindestens genauso viele Gedanken um sie wie du!", blaffte Harry zurück.

Ron zügelte sein Temperament. Was ihn bewegte musste er Harry mitteilen und das durfte kein Streit kaputt machen.  
>„Nein, was ich meine ist…. Hermione war immer so was wie… Ach, sie hat zwar gegen x Schulregeln mit uns verstoßen, aber nur, wenn es richtig war. Sie tat immer nur das Richtige und ich frage mich, ob sie es immer noch tut oder tun wird, wenn sie zurück ist."<p>

Harry seufzte. Nun verstand er seinen Freund.  
>„Du hast Angst, dass wir keine Moralpredigten mehr bekommen? Das hoffe ich doch wohl!"<br>Harry prustete los. Er konnte sich das selbst nicht erklären, aber vielleicht war das eine Art mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Wenn es zum Weinen nicht reichte, kann man auch darüber lachen. Hatte er irgendwo mal gehört.  
>Sein Lachanfall wurde prompt mit einem Kopfkissen gestoppt, dass ihn hart ins Gesicht traf.<br>„Harry du bist echt ein Idiot!", fluchte Ron.

-

Es passierte gar nichts. Ein weiteres Lied verklang im Raum, ohne das Hermione eine nennenswerte Veränderung festgestellt hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Bluff, ein kleines Psychospiel, überlegte sie und blickte zu ihm herüber. Da saß er in zehn Metern Entfernung, am anderen Ende der Couch.  
>Zehn Meter? Moment, dachte Hermione, die Couch war doch gar nicht so groß. Und sie war auch nicht mehr in der Schattengalerie, sondern im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Alle aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe aus Slytherin und Gryffindor starrten sie an. Warum starrten sie sie an? Hektisch sah sie sich um - da hinten an der Wand stand die Couch; V lag dort mehr, als dass er saß, den Kopf weit nach hinten gestreckt.<p>

"Miss Granger!", fuhr sie jemand an.  
>Hermione drehte sich zu der Stimme. Snape stand vorne an seinem Pult und griff in ein Glas mit Froschaugen. Eines dieser glibberigen Dinger warf er in ihre Richtung.<br>"Miss Granger! Was habe ich Ihnen beigebracht?"  
>Schwupp, flog das nächste. Und noch eins flog über ihren Kopf hinweg, direkt an ein Fenster.<p>

Dahinter standen Ron und Harry und winkten ihr aus Leibeskräften zu. Hermione rannte zu diesem Fenster, sie musste es öffnen, um die beiden hereinzulassen. Sie zerrte an dem Riegel, als sie von einem weiteren Froschauge im Nacken getroffen wurde. Kalt rutschte es ihr in den Kragen.  
>"Miss Granger! Lassen Sie den Quatsch!"<p>

Erneut flogen Froschaugen und Hermione ergriff die Flucht, rannte an der Wand entlang, wich immer wieder Froschaugen aus, aber fand keinen Ausgang aus dem Raum. Plötzlich fingen ihre Mitschüler an, wie im Chor zu singen: „Vier von dir und vier von hier - vier von mir und vier von dort, bringen mich fort von jedem Ort!"

Noch einmal sah sie zu Snape, dessen Kopf sich in einen blauen Kessel verwandelt hatte, der sich langsam gelb färbte und dann überschäumte. Der Schaum stieg höher und höher, vor dem Fenster waren immer noch Harry und Ron, aber bald konnte sie die beiden nicht mehr sehen; sie verschwanden in diesem gelben Schaum und sie selbst drohte auch darin zu ertrinken, wenn Dumbledore nicht ihre Hand ergriffen und sie fortgezogen hätte.

Dumbledore brachte sie in einen weiteren Raum. An der Wand hing ein Schrank mit diversen Chemikalien und Dumbledore stellte einige davon auf dem Boden.  
>Dann sagte er: "Schau, nimm von jedem einen Teil, denn kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft." Und Hermione kniete sich auf den Boden um die Chemikalien genau anzuschauen... dann brach plötzlich ein Feuer, ein Inferno aus. Sie schrie, hielt die Hände schützend vor ihr Gesicht, aber die Flammen griffen sie nicht an. Sie war eine Zuschauerin, mitten in den Flammen bewegte sich etwas. Ein Mensch.<p>

In dem Moment ließ die Wirkung nach. Hermione lag auf dem Fußboden und merkte wie sich ihr Körper wieder wirklicher anfühlte. Erschöpft fühlte sie sich, als ob sie stundenlang gelaufen wär. Ihr Mund war trocken und ihr wurde kalt. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um.

Die Wurlitzer spielte immer noch, alles war so wie vorher. V war auch noch auf der Couch, aber er schien völlig weggetreten zu sein. In die Polster gesunken, die Arme schlaff von sich gestreckt und den Kopf nach hinten überstreckt. Das rasche Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs waren sein einziges Lebenszeichen. Hermione konnte unter dem Rand der Maske seine Kehle sehen. Und was sie sah, gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie verstand jetzt den Zweck der Maske.

Schnell stand sie auf. Hoffentlich hatte er ihren verstohlenen Blick nicht bemerkt - nein, keine Reaktion von ihm. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, trank dort über eine halben Liter Wasser und machte sich dann auf den Weg in „ihr" Zimmer.


	8. eine Tür?

‚Vier von dir und Vier von hier…'  
>Dieser Reim ging Hermione nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war kein reines Produkt der Drogen oder ihrer Phantasie. Es war eine echte Erinnerung, die sie hervorkramen musste. Sie seufzte und dachte über die vergangenen Stunden nach. Sie hatte von einem, eigentlich immer noch Fremden, Drogen angenommen und konsumiert. Hermione, Hermione, schalt sie sich. Denk nach, wer weiß, was du noch alles tun wirst, wenn du nicht bald heimkommst.<p>

Schnell machte sie sich eine Gedankennotiz niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen über ihren Trip zu erzählen und beschäftigte sich mit der verborgenen Erinnerung. ‚Vier von mir und Vier von dort….' Es war ein kurzes Gedicht, das sie einmal in einem kleinen Buch über vergessene Tränke gelesen hatte. Ein Kommentar stand dazu, der sie amüsiert hatte.

Der Erfinder des Trankes hatte ihn nur hergestellt, um nach einem übermäßigen Gelage gut nach Hause zu kommen. Und weil es so gut geklappt hatte, hatte er den Trank auch auf Reisen verwendet – und war so stets nach Hause gekommen. Allerdings war durch den Ausbau des Flohnetztes der Trank mehr und mehr in Vergessenheit geraten. Außerdem gab es einige Missbrauchsfälle durch kriminelle Hexen und Zauberer, die mit Hilfe dieses Trankes aus Askaban entwischt waren. Das war lange her und man war dort schlauer geworden, aber das bestätigte nur die Zuverlässigkeit dieses Trankes.

Hermione lachte. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Ein Versuch war es allemal wert. Sie setzte sich auf und suchte etwas zum Schreiben. Beim Flügel musste es was geben... Dort hatte V ihr gestern die Notiz hinterlassen.

Hermione ging nicht, nein, sie schlich in den Wohnbereich der Schattengalerie, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie vorfinden würde. Außerdem war es ihr im Nachhinein etwas peinlich, denn sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf den Fußboden gekommen war und ob sie sonst noch irgendwas Seltsames gemacht hatte. Verstohlen suchte sie den Raum ab. V lag noch immer quer auf der Couch.

Ging es ihm gut? Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Bauch ging sie zu ihm hin. Bis auf die – jetzt ruhigere – Atmung, war er immer noch völlig bewegungslos; der Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht. War er eingeschlafen? Sollte sie ihn berühren? Unentschlossen blickte sie auf ihn herab, dann entschied sie, erst mal das Trankrezept aufzuschreiben und etwas zu essen zu machen. Zwischendurch wollte sie dann hin und wieder nach ihm schauen.

Das Briefpapier und den Füller hatte sie schnell gefunden und nun schrieb sie: „Vier von dir und Vier von hier. Vier von mir und Vier von dort. Farbe muss sich von blau nach gelb verändern."

Dann überlegte sie, welche Zutaten sie nehmen musste. Vier persönliche Sachen, das war einfach: Haare, Kleidungsstücke und – sie verzog das Gesicht – Körperflüssigkeiten. Kleidungsstücke sollten auf jeden Fall hinzugefügt werden, falls sie nicht nackt ankommen wollte; das war eine Faustregel bei solchen Tränken. Also schrieb sie: Haare, Schnürsenkel, Faden und Blut.  
>Damit hatte sie die ersten Zutaten.<br>Desweitern vier Dinge von dem Ort, an dem sie sich befand. Es mussten vier ganz rudimentäre Dinge sein: Wasser, Erde, Steine, Pflanzen. Das dürfte keine Schwierigkeiten geben. Nun brauchte sie nur noch ein geeignetes Gefäß. Da nichts Spezielles erwähnt wurde, konnte es auch ein einfaches Glas sein. Sie überlegte die weitere Zubereitung – erhitzen war anscheinend nicht nötig; nur zusammenfügen, schütteln und auf den Farbwechsel warten. Mehr als schiefgehen konnte es nicht.

Leise, aber doch hörbare Schritte, näherten sich und schon senkte sich ein Schatten über Hermione und ihre Notizen.

„Ah, die kleine Reise war von Erfolg. Noradrenalin und Acetylcholin; das Feuerwerk zwischen Synapsen und Neuronen – mehr ist es nicht. Simple chemische Bausteine, die nur rechtzeitig aktiviert werden müssen. Dann bist du auf dem ersten Schritt deiner Heimreise, Hermione Granger?", sinnierte V mit einem Schmunzeln in der Stimme.

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
>„Das gestern Abend wird eine einzige Ausnahme in meinem Leben bleiben.", zischte sie leise. Sie hatte ein Prinzip aufgegeben und er machte sich darüber lustig?<p>

Oh ja, das schien er wirklich. Er verlagerte das Gewicht und nahm eine scheinbar empörte Körperhaltung an.  
>„Oh…. wir haben ein kleines schmutziges Geheimnis?" Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.<p>

Hermione fragte sich, ober er wieder nüchtern war, oder einfach nur wach. Schnell wechselte sie das Thema.  
>„Ich habe mich an einen Trank erinnert. Zum Glück ist er leicht herzustellen und ich kann kaum glauben, dass dies die Lösung ist, aber ein Versuch ist es allemal wert."<br>Bei dem Gedanken überkam sie eine freudige Erregung – Vorfreude. Auf das Brauen, etwas was sie hier nicht so sinnlos erscheinen ließ und ihr das Gefühl gab, aktiv zu sein. Das Problem selbst lösen zu können. Ein sehr vertrautes Gefühl. Zuerst hatte sie es gespürt, als sie damals das Tränke-Rätsel von Snape gelöst hatte.

V neigte den Kopf zu ihr und sagte ernst und zuversichtlich: „Es wird funktionieren."  
>Dann reckte er sich etwas um ihre Notizen zu entziffern.<br>„Was brauchst du? Ich will dich so gut unterstützen, wie es in meiner Macht liegt."

Aber ohne eine Antwort von ihr abzuwarten, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und deutete ihr an mitzukommen. Hermione beeilte sich und hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Es ging tiefer in die Schattengalerie, durch Gänge, die sie bishernicht entdeckt hatte, in einen kleinen Raum, den V erst aufschließen musste.  
>Mit lautem Surren flackerten Neonröhren auf und Hermione erkannte, dass sie sich in einem chemischen Labor befanden. Grob hatte das Labor Ähnlichkeit mit einer Küche, nur, dass in den Schränken und Regalen andere Gegenstände verstaut waren. Auf einem Teil der Arbeitsfläche stand ein Glaszylinder, gefüllt mit einer schwarzen, glänzenden Substanz. V nahm diese und schloss sie schnell und ohne einen Kommentar in einen Schrank ein. Dann deutete er mit der Hand in den Raum.<br>„Hier wirst du alles finden, was dein Herz begehrt."

Hermione sah sich ein wenig überfordert um. Genaugenommen hatte sie von „Muggelchemie" keine Ahnung. Ihr Blick blieb an einem schmalen Wandregal, mit sehr vielen Chemikalien, hängen. Diesen Schrank hatte sie schon mal gesehen, aber wo? Sie kam vorerst nicht darauf und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe.

„Als erstes brauche ich ein Gefäß, etwa so groß." Sie beschrieb mit der Hand die Größe.

V langte in einen Unterschrank, holte eine breite, zylindrische Glasschale hervor und stellte es auf die Arbeitsfläche. Erwartungsvoll schaute er sie an. Hermione erklärte, welche Zutaten sie benötigte. Zuerst die ‚Vier von hier'. Sie füllte das Becherglas zu einem Drittel mit Wasser. Dann erklärte sie V, was die übrigen drei Zutaten sein könnten. V ging direkt los, um ihr verschiedene Gegenstände zu besorgen. Sie wollte protestieren und mitkommen, aber er lehnte ab, mit der Begründung, dass er sich in der Galerie einfach besser auskannte und sie sich bestimmt verlaufen würde. Und schon war er verschwunden.

Hermione wusste instinktiv, dass der genannte nicht der wahre Grund war, aber mittlerweile wusste sie seine Marotten hinzunehmen.  
>Während des Wartens fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den Schrank mit den dutzenden Chemikalien und jetzt wusste sie, woher sie ihn kannte. Es war genau der Schrank, den sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte und aus dem Dumbledore die fünf Zutaten genommen hatte.<p>

Und genau das tat sie jetzt auch. Sie ergriff die gleichen Substanzen, suchte in den Schränken nach etwas Geeignetem, z.B. einen Kolben oder ein kleines Fläschchen und nahm von jeder die bestimmte Menge heraus, die Dumbledore ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was sie da tat und sie begann an ihrer geistigen Verfassung zu zweifeln, aber als sie fertig war und das kleine Fläschchen einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab berührte, verstand sie.  
>Sie hielt sich die Phiole vor die Augen und betrachtete voller Stolz und Erstaunen die goldene Flüssigkeit darin. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute erneut hin, aber es gab keinen Zweifel; sie hatte "Felix Felicis hergestellt" – perfekt hergestellt. Wenn das Harry sehen würde… Das war jetzt genau dass, was ihr helfen könnte. Aber sie musste vorsichtig sein. Sie wollte nur den Rückkehr-Trank herstellen und mehr nicht.<p>

Sie ließ sich einen Tropfen auf die Zunge fallen, dann verschloss sie das Fläschchen schnell und ließ es in der Hosentasche verschwinden. DAS würde ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben.

V näherte sich. Sie hörte die Stiefel auf dem Boden poltern. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, sie nicht mehr zu erschrecken, stellte sie mit einem Schmunzeln fest. Er breitete auf der Arbeitsfläche die möglichen Zutaten aus: ein Stück Mauerwerk, Blumenerde, ein paar Rosenblätter, etwas Stoff von einem Vorhang und ein Ziegelstein. Ihr Blick blieb an der Blumenerde und den Rosenblättern hängen. Wo hatter er die herbekommen? Hier unter der Erde gab es doch keine Pflanzen, oder? Sie entschied sich diesmal dagegen, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen und die Dinge so zu nehmen, wie sie sind.

Hermione wählte die Erde, Blätter und das Stück Mauerwerk und gab alles zu dem Wasser im Becherglas.

„Nun brauche ich ‚Vier von mir'. Und als Warnung vorweg: dafür werde ich mich piksen müssen.", erklärte Hermione. Plötzlich kam ihr ein komischer Gedanke, als sie ihren Gastgeber betrachtete und ergänzte: „ICH werde das machen. Das kriege ich schon hin."

Dann zupfte sie sich eins ihrer widerspenstigen Haare aus und schnitt sich etwas vom Pulli und vom Schnürsenkel mit einer Schere ab. Auch dieses gab sie ins Becherglas, dessen Inhalt einer sehr seltsamen Suppe ähnelte. Zu guter Letzt nahm sie eine Kanüle, die sie in einer Schublade gefunden hatte und pikste sich in den Finger. Das Blut tropfte in die trübe Flüssigkeit und Hermione versetzte sie mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs in Bewegung.

Sie hielt den Atem an.

V nahm eine Hand an das Kinn seiner Maske, als wäre er mindestens genauso gespannt wie sie.

Nach einer Minute Starren fragte er: ‚Und was passiert jetzt?"

Hermione tat einen enttäuschten Seufzer. Sie antwortete mit einem hörbaren Kloß in der Stimme: "Eigentlich sollte es blau werden…."  
>Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Am liebsten hätte sie laut losgeheult. Gerade wollte sie den Raum verlassen, als das unappetitliche Braun-schwarz der Flüssigkeit sich in ein tiefes Tintenblau verfärbte.<p>

„Ja! Genau so! Es klappt, es klappt!" Hermione sprang auf wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade ein Eis spendiert bekam.

V starrte immer noch in die Flüssigkeit und wenn die Maske nicht gewesen wäre, hätte man das Urgesicht der Verblüffung gesehen.  
>„Das ist ja wirklich… faszinierend.", mehr konnte er dazu nicht sagen.<br>Hermione war überwältigt in ihrer Freude und jubelte, dass sie jetzt nur noch warten müsste, bis es gelb wird.  
>Aber als es nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht gelb war, machte sich bei ihr eine leichte Enttäuschung breit.<br>„Naja, vielleicht morgen. Oder gleich..."

Sie verließen das Labor. V schlug vor etwas zu essen zu machen; sie sollte ja auch gestärkt zurückkehren, wenn es soweit war. Hermione begrüßte diesen Vorschlag. Ihr Magen knurrte wie verrückt.


	9. Vorräte

Auch nach dem Essen hatte sich der Trank nicht verfärbt und leuchtete weiterhin in einem schönen Tintenblau. Hermione starrte finster in die Flüssigkeit, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Aber auch durch böse Blicke, ließ sich kein Farbwechsel heraufbeschwören. Und da sie nicht den Rest ihrer Zeit hier im Labor verbringen wollte, suchte sie nach einem anderen Gefäß. Einem verschließbaren, in dem sie den Trank mit in den Wohnbereich nehmen konnte, um ihn besser im Auge zu behalten. Schnell hatte sie auch einen passenden Kolben mit Stopfen gefunden und nachdem sie das Becherglas magisch gereinigt hatte – ja, Zauberei ist wirklich praktisch - ging sie mit dem Trank zurück in Richtung Haupthalle.

Als sie sich näherte, hörte sie Musik und es war definitiv nicht die Wurlitzer. Hermione spitzte die Ohren und lauschte der Melodie. Nein, eigentlich war es keine Melodie, eher eine Basslinie, ein Rhythmus, die immer wieder abbrach und erneut in einer Variation erklang. Hermione umfasste fest den Kolben und schlich näher, den Tönen folgend. Die Musik führte sie bis in die Haupthalle und dort erspähte sie V am Flügel. Hin und wieder unterbrach er sein Spiel und schrieb etwas auf diverse Zettel oder strich etwas durch. Er komponierte. Hermione schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein wenig erinnerte es sie an das Phantom der Oper.  
>Dann räusperte sie sich. V grüßte sie ohne aufzusehen.<br>„Ah, Hermione Granger. Es lohnt sich noch nicht zu lauschen…"

Sie hasste es, mit vollem Namen angesprochen zu werden und vermutete, er wusste es. Aber sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schluckte ihren Ärger herunter. Sie musste es ja hoffentlich nicht mehr lange ertragen. V legte seine Notizen zusammen und schloss den Deckel.

Dann stand er auf. „Ich dachte schon, du ziehst ins Labor um. Aber gut, dass du da bist. Du könntest mir mit deiner Hexerei behilflich sein."  
>Eine seltsame Betonung lag in seiner Stimme. Hermione legte den Kopf schief.<p>

V legte seine Fingerkuppen wie ein Zelt zusammen.  
>„Kannst du…Nein, lass es mich so formulieren: Ich muss mehrere Dinge transportieren, aber mein Rucksack ist nicht groß genug. Kann man da was machen?"<br>Hermione lachte fast auf und in ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit.  
>„Nichts leichter als das."<p>

V brachte ihr einen alten Armeerucksack. Hermione stellte den Kolben, mit dem immer noch blauen Zaubertrank, auf den Wohnzimmertisch und zückte ihren Zauberstab. V blieb neben der Couch stehen und beobachtete sie. Eine Berührung mit dem Stab und ein leise gesprochener Ausdehnungszauber genügten und sie sah zu V.

„Kleine Demonstration?" Diesmal war das Amüsement auf ihrer Seite, denn sie könnte schwören, dass er hinter dieser Maske skeptisch die Stirn kraus zog. Sie stand auf und sah sich um. Dann ging sie auf seine Statuensammlung zu und steckte die erste, die schon auf den ersten Blick zu groß für die Tasche war, mit Leichtigkeit in den Rucksack.

„Moment!"  
>V wurde hektisch und kam angelaufen. Sie ergriff die zweite, etwas kleinere und steckte sie ebenfalls in den Rucksack. Als sie die dritte nehmen wollte, schnappte V sie schnell aus ihrer Hand und stellte sie zurück an den Platz.<br>„Das sind Kunstwerke! Die können kaputt gehen, wenn sie im Rucksack aneinander poltern! Das ist nicht witzig!"  
>Empört stemmte er die eine Hand in die Hüfte und mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen, drohte er wie ein Oberlehrer.<p>

Hermione setzte einen diebischen Blick auf.  
>„In einem NORMALEN Rucksack vielleicht…", sagte sie mit leichtem Triumph und zog nebenbei die völlig unbeschädigten Statuen aus der Tasche.<br>V begutachtete sie ausgiebig und stellte fest: „Tatsächlich…Das ist klasse! Wie viel passt da jetzt rein?"

Hermione setzte einen geschäftsmäßigen Blick auf und sagte knapp: „Theoretisch könntest du damit umziehen."

V verbeugte sich galant.  
>„Meinen allergrößten Dank, Hermione Granger! Nun wird meine abendliche Besorgung ein leichtes sein. Aber vielleicht hast du ja Lust mich zu begleiten, oder ziehst du es vor, die blaue Farbe aus dem Gebräu zu starren?"<p>

Verblüfft sah Hermione ihn an.  
>„Gerne.", antwortete sie, ohne groß nachzudenken.<p>

V wandte sich ab und hing sich den Rucksack über eine Schulter. Unsicher folgte Hermione und sah, dass er im Umkleideraum verschwand. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen, so konnte sie sich schneller zurückziehen, falls er sich komplett umziehen wollte. Aber ihre Befürchtung war umsonst, denn er öffnete die Schublade mit den Messern. Er nahm den Koppelgürtel und legte ihn um. Danach wählte er drei Messer aus und steckte sie in den Gürtel. Hermione schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr der Anblick der Messer an seinem Gürtel Furcht oder ein Gefühl von Sicherheit einflößen sollte.

„Wirst du die Messer brauchen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

V ergriff den Umhang vom Garderobenständer und warf ihn sich mit einem Schwung um die Schultern.  
>„Ich hoffe nicht, aber man weiß nie…", antwortete er nur ausweichend. Dann setzte er noch den Hut auf und kam zu Hermione zurück.<br>„Wir können."

V verließ mit Hermione die Schattengalerie durch eine versteckte Stahltür und noch drei weitere Türen später, standen sie in einem alten U-Bahn-Tunnel. Hermione machte Licht mit einem Lumos und sah sich um. „Es ist wie ausgestorben… So still. Fahren die Züge nicht mehr?"

V deutete ihr zu folgen, dabei sprach er leise: „Die U-Bahn wurde während des Krieges stillgelegt – als Energiesparmaßnahme. Und bis heute wurde der Betrieb nicht wieder aufgenommen."  
>Hermione lauschte und V erzählte weiter vom Krieg, von der Hungersnot, die das Land heimsuchte und die immer noch nicht im Griff war.<p>

Er erzählt von den Essensmarken, die allerdings nicht gleichmäßig in der Bevölkerung verteilt werden.  
>„Die Norsefire-Parteigenossen und natürlich unser ehrenwerter Herr Führer, bekommen ganz andere Rationen zugeteilt, während der Rest des Landes fast verhungert.", erklärt ihr V mit schlecht unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme.<br>Hermione kam es so unwirklich vor. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen, dass ein nuklearer Krieg stattgefunden hatte und in England nun ein faschistisches Regime herrschte.  
>Schweigend gingen sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit durch die Tunnel. Irgendwann deutete ihr V an, das Licht zu löschen.<p>

Für einen Moment stand sie in kompletter Finsternis und sie erschrak, als V sie an der Schulter antippte.  
>„Hier ist eine Leiter. Ich steige zuerst hoch und du kommst erst nach, wenn ich es dir sage!"<br>Der Klang seiner Stimme hatte sich verändert. Der Plauderton war verschwunden. Sie hörte wie er die Leiter hochstieg, dann, in einiger Entfernung über ihr, ein knirschendes Geräusch und schwaches Licht fiel in den Schacht.

Sie starrte nach oben und eine ganze Zeitlang passierte nichts. Kein Geräusch, kein weiteres Licht von oben. Hermione wurde es mulmig. Wie gefährlich war dieses ‚Vorräte besorgen'? Offensichtlich genug, dass sich ihr Gastgeber bewaffnete. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Rechtzeitig, denn der Ausgang oben wurde durch einen Schatten verdeckt, aber der Schreck hielt nur kurz, dann sagte ihr eine vertraute Stimme, dass sie hochkommen könnte.  
>Langsam stieg sie die kalte Leiter hoch. Sie war rostig, aber nur oberflächig. Oben reichte ihr V die Hand und zog sie mit einer Leichtigkeit an die Oberfläche. Hermione nutzte den Moment und schaute sich die Umgebung an. Sie standen in einer Nebenstraße, zwischen aufgegebenen Firmengebäuden und Lagerhallen.<p>

„Dort ist es. Das Vorratslager für die Norsefirebonzen. Nun wollen wir mal dafür sorgen, dass ihre Bäuche nicht zu sehr anschwellen…"  
>V zog sie mit diesen Worten in den Schatten eines Pförtnerhäuschens.<p>

„Das ist doch bestimmt bewacht. Wie sollen wir da rein kommen?", flüsterte Hermione, die eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sich auf Todesserangriffe einzustellen war eine Sache, aber ein Einbruch in ein womöglicherweise bewachtes Gebäude war etwas ganz anderes.

„Und ob das Gebäude bewacht sein wird. Ich vermute mal draußen drei und drinnen nochmal drei Männer in Standardbewaffnung.", erklärte V und sah zu Hermione runter. „Aber wenn du genau das tust, was ich sage, werden sie noch nicht einmal bemerken, dass wir hier sind."

Hermione war bei "Standardbewaffnung" sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie man sich gegen Schusswaffen verteidigen konnte. Auf so etwas war sie nie vorbereitet worden. Wieso war sie so verrückt gewesen mitzukommen? Das ist doch kompletter Wahnsinn! Das konnte er nicht von ihr verlangen. ‚Hoffentlich komme ich hier lebend raus ', dachte sie und sie betete, dass bei ihrer Rückkehr der Trank sich verfärbt hatte. Drogen, Einbruch, was würde sie noch alles tun, wenn sie länger in dieser Welt blieb?

Ein leichtes Tippen an ihrer Schulter, ließ sie fast vor Schreck aufkreischen.  
>„Pass auf, wir gehen durch die Tür da. Ich werde gleich rüber laufen und sie aufmachen. Du zählst genau bis 10. Nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam - und dann läufst du los! Du hast nur die eine Chance.", instruierte sie V mit absolutem Ernst und schon eilte er los in einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit. Ein huschender Schatten.<p>

Hermiones Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie zählte. Bei ‚Zehn' rannte sie los – und stellte fest, dass ihr V am Ziel galant die Tür aufhielt. „Nach Ihnen, Mademoiselle."

Geschafft! Sie waren drin und sie lebte noch. Aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht besser. Sie machte sich eine Gedankennotiz V bei Gelegenheit zu erwürgen oder mindestens zu foltern. Langsam wich ihre Angst einer ordentlichen Portion Wut. Wut auf ihn, dass er sie in kriminelle Tätigkeiten reinzog, egal wie nobel die Intention auch war. Und vor allem Wut auf sich selbst, dass sie mitmachte; dass sie sich anscheinend wie ein Kind zu solchem Blödsinn überreden ließ. Was war mit ihr los? Darüber konnte sie später nachdenken beschloss sie, denn V schlich durch die Gänge aus aneinandergereihten Paletten und Hochregalen in diesem Lager. Sie bemühte sich Schritt zu halten.

„Wenn wir in diesem Teil bleiben, sehen uns die Wachen nicht. Sie sitzen dort oben im Wartehäuschen und spielen Karten.", raunte ihr V zu, während er die Beschriftung an der Palette studierte.  
>Sie sagte nichts, schlich ihm einfach nach und sah zu, wie V diverse Konserven, mehrere Kilo Mehl und Milchpulver in den Rucksack steckte und bei jedem weiteren Gegenstand leise vor Begeisterung gluckste.<p>

„Das ist phantastisch! Wie viel da reingeht. Sehr gute Arbeit, Hermione Granger!", flüsterte er ihr vor Freude zu, völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

Er verschwand in einem Gang nach rechts. Hermione folgte und verdrehte die Augen, als sie sah, wie er mit der Ausgelassenheit eines Kindes an Weihnachten, diverse Marmeladengläser im Rucksack verschwinden ließ.  
>Wie lange sollte das hier noch dauern? Er hatte doch bestimmt schon genug Vorräte. Sie wurde unruhig und taktierte die Umgebung. Von ihrem jetzigen Standort war das Wartehäuschen nicht zu sehen. Hoffentlich waren die Wachen immer noch abgelenkt…<p>

Plötzlich stand V wieder vor ihr.  
>„Ich habe alles. Nein, dank deiner... Hilfe, habe ich mehr als genug und wir können jetzt zurückkehren.", verkündete er leise, aber feierlich. Er ging wieder voran, sie blieb in seinem Schatten.<p>

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und hob den Kopf, als ob er lauschte. Dann zog er sie dicht an ein Hochregal und legte den Finger an dem Mund der Maske. Sie blieben mucksmäuschenstill. In der Dunkelheit sah Hermione wie eins seiner Messer kurz aufblitzte als er es aus dem Gürtel zog. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Irgendetwas lief absolut nicht nach Plan und da passierte es auch schon: In dem Moment, als Hermione die Schritte hörte, schnellte V in einer unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit vor und stach die Wache nieder. Blut spritze in hohem Bogen und ein Körper klatschte auf den Gang.

„Lauf!", rief er ihr zu und sie rannte den Gang hinunter. Am anderen Ende fand sie ein Versteck und sie schaute zurück wie V an der Stelle blieb, fast unsichtbar im Schatten. Eine weitere Wache erschien im Gang und beugte sich über seinen toten Kameraden. Diesen Moment nutze V, lief los und schlitzte dem Mann im vorbeieilen die Kehle durch.

Im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon neben Hermione, die vor Angst ganz krank wurde. Und am schlimmsten war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wusste, was ihr mehr Angst machte. Die Bedrohung durch die Wachen oder Vs Kaltblütigkeit.

Diese Entscheidung musste sie später treffen, denn in diesem Moment ging das Licht in der Halle an und es wurde laut. Auf dem Obergang stand die dritte Wache, die Verstärkung gerufen hatte mit einer Maschinenpistole im Anschlag. Sie hatte sie beide im Visier. „Stehen bleiben!"

Und nun tat Hermione etwas. Ohne nachzudenken ergriff sie Vs Arm, hielt in so fest sie konnte und dachte ‚Schattengalerie'.  
>Ein lauter Knall erschütterte die Halle und ließ eine völlig verblüffte Wache zurück, die bald den Tod zweier Kameraden und einiger verschwundener Lebensmittel zu erklären hatte.<p> 


	10. Finale

Strauchelnd kamen Hermione und V auf dem harten Fliesenboden in der Schattengalerie auf. Der Rucksack rutschte ihm von der Schulter und verteilte etwas von seinem Inhalt auf dem Boden. Zum Glück waren es nur Konservendosen, die herumkullerten. V sackte in sich zusammen, verkrampfte sich und fiel zur Seite. Hermione umfasste immer noch seinen Arm, verlor die Balance und wurde durch sein Gewicht mitgezogen.

Nun lagen sie da, als menschliches Knäuel auf dem Boden. Als erstes war Hermione wieder auf den Beinen, V lag immer noch am Boden und kämpfte anscheinend mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Ein unheilvolles Stöhnen drang unter der Maske hervor.

Das erste Apparieren war schon für Zauberkundige oft eine unangenehme Erfahrung. Für Muggel war es ohne Vorankündigung, schlimmer als die Reisekrankheit. Abrupt stand Hermione still, dann betastete sie sich hektisch. Arme, Beine, Kopf, Nase, alles war noch an Ort und Stelle. Aber was war mit ihm? Sie war ohne Nachzudenken mit ihm appariert und es hätte wer weiß was passieren können, schimpfte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Hermione rüttelte an seiner Schulter.  
>„Ist alles o.k?"<p>

V drehte sein Gesicht langsam in ihre Richtung.  
>„Nichts ist o.k! Ich habe es - glaube ich - nach der ersten Begegnung mit deinen… Fähigkeiten, nicht gesagt; aber nun verbitte ich es mir, Zielscheibe für irgendwelche Zaubereien zu sein."<br>Langsam gewann V wieder an Fassung und war, deutlich hörbar, alles andere als gut gelaunt. Er setzte sich unter Anstrengung auf und ließ den Kopf einmal im Genick kreisen. Dann schaute er sich um und wirkte eindeutig verdutzt.

„Wieso sind wir hier?", fragte er gedehnt und kratzte sich den Kopf durch die falschen Haare.  
>Hermione scharrte etwas verlegen mit den Füssen.<br>„Wir sind appariert. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, aber…. Vermutlich wären wir sonst tot."

„Oh.", war alles, was V sagte und er schaute hoch zu Hermione.  
>Hermione schaute zu ihm runter. Eine seltsame Perspektive. V atmete tief durch, dann griff er an den Koppelgürtel, öffnete ihn mit einer Hand und entledigte sich dessen. Der Blick auf die noch blutigen Messer gerichtet, löste in Hermione etwas aus. Sie war nicht mehr verlegen, oder fühlte sich wegen Vs Apparier-Krankheit schuldig. Nun war sie sauer. Richtig sauer.<p>

„Du wusstest genau, wie gefährlich es wird! Du hast mich da in was reingezogen! Drogen - gut. Das war falsch und ich hab es freiwillig gemacht, gebe ich zu. Aber das war nicht so falsch wie Einbruch und Beihilfe zu Mord! Ich bin so froh, wenn ich endlich zurück kann. Ich werde hier noch zur Kriminellen!", völlig außer sich schrie sie ihm ihren Zorn in das ewig grinsende Gesicht. Eigentlich war es kein Zorn, sondern die Angst, die sie vorhin gefühlt hatte.

V stand langsam auf. Nun war er zu voller Größe aufgerichtet und keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Den Koppelgürtel mit den Messern immer noch in der Hand. Er zog ein Messer aus dem Gürtel und wischte es sauber.  
>Während er die Klinge kontrollierte, sprach er völlig ruhig: „Ich habe dir gesagt – ich BIN der Verbrecher. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Du bist nicht eingebrochen und du hast auch nicht getötet."<br>Ebenso behandelte er das zweite besudelte Messer. Dann bückte er sich und nahm mit der anderen Hand den Rucksack. Hermiones Blick verfinsterte sich und sie lief weg. Würde sie noch einen Augenblick länger in seiner Nähe bleiben, dann würde sie Zaubersprüche an ihm ausprobieren…

Sie irrte durch das Labyrinth der Schattengalerie, bis ins Labor. Hoffentlich war das Gebräu umgefärbt. Sie würde es ohne ein Zucken mit der Wimper herunterstürzen – bloß raus hier! Aber im Labor war nichts, denn sie hatte den Trank ja umgefüllt und mit in den Wohnbereich genommen. Den Bereich, den sie jetzt auf jeden Fall meiden wollte. Mit einem frustrierten Laut ließ sie sich an der Wand entlang auf den Boden sinken.

Nun war sie allein und konnte den ‚Ausflug' in Ruhe verdauen. Der eigentliche Grund warum sie mitgekommen war, dass sie in der Schattengalerie langsam die Wände hochging; im übertragenen Sinne. Sie hatte schon große Schwierigkeiten den Unfall mit der Portus-Fliese zu verarbeiten und dieser Ort hier….Vollgestopft mit Kostbarkeiten und Schätzen, aber so schön das alles war, der Zeitverlust hier war ungeheuerlich für sie. Wie lange war sie jetzt hier? Ein paar Tage? Gefühlt war es eine Ewigkeit.

Er hatte ja recht und das ärgerte sie. Sie hatte nicht getötet, an ihren Händen klebte kein Blut. Wie naiv war sie eigentlich? Hatte sie gedacht, das würde ein typischer Samstagseinkauf werden? ‚Hol du schon mal die Milch, ich such das Obst aus.'

Hermione seufzte als sie nochmal den Einbruch ins Lager vor ihrem geistigen Auge passieren ließ. Noch nie hatte sie einen Freund – nein, das war das falsche Wort, überlegte sie. Bekannter? Auch nicht richtig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen, aber er war auf jeden Fall die Person mit der zweifelhaftesten Moral, die sie kannte. Onkel Rupert eingeschlossen.

Genaugenommen hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass ihr nichts passiert war, hatte ihr das Timing vorgegeben und die Wachen wahrscheinlich auch erledigt, damit für sie das Risiko klein blieb. So geschickt, wie er sich bewegen konnte wäre er bei einem Alleingang rein und wieder raus, ohne, dass irgendjemand es gemerkt hätte. Sie waren quit in dem Moment, als sie da raus apparierten. Sie hätte ihn nicht so anschreien müssen.

Sie sammelte ihre Gedanken. Der Rückkehrtrank war im Wohnzimmer. Sie würde nachschauen, ob er sich verfärbt hatte – wenn ja, dann wollte sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen, oder so was in der Art, und dann das Gebräu trinken.

Hermione ging zurück in den Wohnbereich. Die Wurlitzer spielte, aber von V war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie bahnte sich den Weg zum Sofatisch und stellte mit Enttäuschung fest, dass sich die Flüssigkeit immer noch nicht verfärbt hatte. Tränen juckten in ihren Augen und sie blinzelte sie schnell weg. Sie musste tapfer sein. Durchhalten.

Sie hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten und ließ die Schultern hängen. V umrundete die Couch und stellte ein Tablett auf den Tisch. Hermione bekam große Augen, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Auf dem Tablett waren mehrere kleine Schalen, mit dem Inhalt aus diversen Konserven: Pfirsichhälften, Mixed Pickles, Ölsardinen und; zwei Sektschalen, in denen es prickelte. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an.

„Ich denke, wir sollten trotz aller Differenzen auf den Triumph anstoßen.", erklärte V in seinem Plauderton.

Hermione klappte der Kiefer runter. Dieser Mann war eindeutig übergeschnappt! Außerdem hatte er ihren Plan, sich zu entschuldigen, mal eben zunichte gemacht. Wie kann man sich bei jemandem entschuldigen, der gar nicht sauer oder betroffen war?

„Moment!", sagte Hermione fassungslos. „Du hast vor keiner halben Stunde zwei Männer im Handumdrehen getötet und willst jetzt mit mir feiern?"  
>V atmete hörbar aus.<br>„Wir haben unterschiedliche Einstellungen zum Töten – das ist alles. Sag mir, Hermione Granger, wenn wir jetzt nicht hier wären, sondern in deiner Welt und du hättest die Möglichkeit diesen Voldemort zu töten – würdest du sie verstreichen lassen?" Er musterte sie eindringlich.

Hermione hielt dem Blick stand. Dieser Mann forderte sie moralisch heraus.  
>„Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, ihn zu töten, dann hätte ich auch die Möglichkeit ihn anderweitig zu überwältigen. Es wäre mir nicht wert für so ein Scheusal den Rest meines Lebens in Askaban zu verbringen!"<br>V legte den Kopf schief. Hermione erklärte.  
>„Es ist ausdrücklich verboten, den Todesfluch Avada Kedavra anzuwenden, egal unter welchen Umständen; abgesehen davon; ich kann ihn auch nicht.", setze sie hinzu.<p>

„Du musst ihn ja nicht mit dem Avada Kedavra töten…", antwortete V gedehnt und Hermione brauchte erst einen Moment, um zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswollte.  
>Sie schüttelte den Kopf.<br>"Zaubereigesetzlich wäre ich dann vom Haken, aber moralisch… Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"

V ließ sich auf's Sofa fallen.  
>„Ich habe dir von Valerie erzählt.", sagte er nach einer langen Pause.<br>Hermione nickte.  
>„Ich werde die bezahlen lassen, die ihr das angetan haben. Alle. Von den kleinen Fischen an, die nur ihre Knüppel sprechen ließen, bis hin zu den Verantwortlichen in der Patrtei. Einer nach dem anderen.", verkündete V in einem ruhigen und sehr gefährlichen Ton.<p>

Hermione schluckte. „Du willst Rache.", stellte sie fest.  
>V sagte nichts, sah sie nur an.<br>„Und was ist danach? Wenn alle tot sind, die du töten wolltest?", fragte sie.  
>Das konnte von ihm nicht ernst gemeint sein, auch wenn sie es insgeheim wusste, dass er es so meinte. „Du kannst das alles nicht alleine schaffen.", sagte sie noch abschließend.<br>Sie musste das Thema wechseln, sonst bekäme sie Kopfschmerzen. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie V verstehend nickte.

Schweigend griff Hermione zu einer Sektschale und nippte. Köstlich dachte sie, sagte aber nichts. Sie fühlte sich beklommen. V hatte sich nicht bewegt. Er schien über etwas angestrengt nachzudenken. Sie steckte sich etwas von den Mixed Pickles in den Mund und schwieg ebenfalls. Verstohlen blickte sie ihn an.  
>„Bevor ich es vergesse und vielleicht keine Möglichkeit mehr habe es nachzuholen: ich wollte mich entschuldigen…", begann sie um das unangenehme Schweigen zu unterbrechen.<p>

V drehte den Kopf zu ihr.  
>„Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen."<br>Er griff nach seiner Sektschale, wandte sich ab, schob die Maske hoch und trank ebenfalls.  
>Nachdem er das leere Glas auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, sprach er zögernd: „Du hast mir einiges klar gemacht. Wenn ich den Tisch abräume, muss jemand da sein, der alles neu aufbaut. Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass ich zum Aufbau nicht mehr in der Lage sein werde…."<p>

Hermione erschauderte bei seinem letzten Satz. Das sollte doch wohl nicht bedeuten…? Nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Das hatte er niemals so gemeint! Schnell schob sie den Gedanken weg und suchte auf dem Tablett nach etwas Essbaren. Da fiel ihr Blick auf etwas gelb-leuchtendes. Sie schluckte. Der Trank hatte sich verfärbt.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um das Gefäß zu nehmen. V hatte es auch bemerkt und wollte ebenfalls danach greifen und so kam es, dass ihre Hände aneinanderstießen. Seine behandschuhte lag auf ihrer und sie gab ein überraschtes Glucksen von sich. Aber was war das? Keiner zog die Hand zurück. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als Hermione spürte, wie das kühle Leder sich durch ihre Haut erwärmte.  
>Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht tun sollte, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Zögernd bewegte sie ihren Zeigefinger, flocht ihn langsam um seinen. Er antwortete und beide drehten ihre Hände so, dass sich alle Finger ineinander verschränkten. Beide sahen sich für einen endlosen Moment an. Eine Stimme in Hermiones Kopf meldete sich, dass sie nicht genug getrunken hatte um solch ein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, aber Hermione ignorierte diese Stimme und rutschte vorsichtig näher; so langsam als ob sie Angst hatte diesen seltsamen Zauber durch hektische Bewegungen zu verscheuchen. Genauso behutsam drehte sich V zu ihr hin; ließ ein Bein auf die Couch rutschen.<p>

Die Blicke immer noch aufeinander gerichtet und als ob sie sich stumm ein Kommando gegeben hätten, sank sie langsam an seine Brust, während er sie an sich zog und sich gleichzeitig mit ihr in einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung nach hinten fallen ließ. Hermione schloss die Augen, als sie beide da lagen, im Gleichklang atmeten. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen. Ihre linke Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter, seine rechte auf ihrem Rücken. Hermione öffnete die Augen. Wie konnte etwas so Falsches sich doch so wunderbar anfühlen? Ihre Muskeln, ihr ganzer Körper geriet in Spannung. Ihre ineinander geflochtenen Finger rutschten auseinander und sein Arm glitt langsam von der Couch. Die andere gab gleichzeitig ihren Rücken frei. Hermione seufzte traurig und stand auf.

Auch V stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum, durch die Haupthalle und verschwand. Hermione zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht. Was war da gerade passiert? Sie konnte es nicht erklären. Sie spürte nur dieses bittersüße Gefühl, was sich durch den Moment der ungeplanten Nähe in ihrem Bauch breitmachte. Sie atmete tief durch, dann beugte sie sich zu dem Kolben runter, in dem der Rückkehrtrank nun gelb leuchtete. Mit zitternden Fingern entkorkte sie das Gefäß, trank aber nicht. Noch nicht.

In ihren Händen hielt sie den Schlüssel, der ihr die Tür nach Hause öffnete. Das kleine Ding, wonach sie sich die letzten Tage so sehr gesehnt hatte. Zum Greifen nah war es und trotzdem konnte sie es noch nicht hinter sich bringen. So verschloss die den Kolben wieder und stellte ihn zurück auf den Tisch. Sie sah sich noch einmal um, sog den Ort in sich auf. Dieser Ort hätte sie beinahe verrückt gemacht, trotz und gerade wegen seiner Schönheit. Seiner Zeitlosigkeit und seiner totalen Abgeschiedenheit.

Und dann war da noch der Bewohner diesen Ortes. V. War er gegangen, damit sie in Ruhe zurückkehren konnte? Oder war er durch die Situation vorhin verwirrt? Oder lauerte er gleich hinter der Ecke mit einer neuen Überraschung? Es war alles irgendwie möglich, bei ihm. Dieser Mann war ein verkörpertes Rätsel, ein Mysterium, dem sie teuer vertraute. Ja – teuer vertrauen – so konnte man es am ehesten beschreiben.  
>Konnte sie ihren Freunden alles berichten, wenn sie zurückkam? Unwahrscheinlich. Sie würde in Zukunft mit ein paar Geheimnissen leben müssen. Vielleicht nicht die ganze Zukunft, aber einiges wird seine Zeit brauchen.<p>

Schritte näherten sich. V kam zurück und trug etwas in seiner Hand.  
>„Nun heißt es Abschied nehmen…", sagte er gedehnt und machte an der Jukebox halt.<br>Edith Piaf erklang und erfüllte die Schattengalerie. Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. War das eine subtile Botschaft? Keine Zeit nachzudenken, denn nun stand er eine Armlänge vor ihr und hielt ihr den, in einem Lederlappen verhüllten, Gegenstand hin.

Ungläubig nahm sie das Bündel entgegen. Es war schwerer als erwartet. Vorsichtig zog Hermione das Leder auseinander und ließ dieses Ding vor Schreck beinahe fallen, als sie erkannte was es war. Ein Messer, blank und blitzend verbarg es sich in dem Leder. Es war eines von dieser Sorte, die V an seinem Gürtel trug. Eine Gravur war am unteren Ende der schlanken Klinge: ‚Veni. Vidi. Vici'.

Hermione schluckte und schlug schnell das Leder um die Waffe. Sie wollte sie ihm zurückgeben.  
>„Das kann ich nicht annehmen."<p>

V lehnte bestimmt mit einer Handbewegung ab. Sie sah in die schwarzen Augenschlitze der unbeweglichen Maske. Das war kein Geschenk was er ihr da machte, es war eine Bürde. Eine Botschaft. Sie dachte an seine angedeuteten Pläne. Sein Vorhaben in seiner Welt. Dann griff sie in ihre Hosentasche und holte das kleine Fläschchen mit Felix Felicis hervor, welches sich immer noch dort befand. Sie streckte es ihm hin.  
>Neugierig nahm V das Glasgefäß und hielt es auf Augenhöhe.<p>

„Was ist das?", fragte er verwundert.  
>Hermione räusperte sich. „Pures Glück – sei vorsichtig damit."<br>V sah sie wieder an und drückte die Flasche an seine Brust. „Itzt lacht das Gluck vns an / bald donnern die Beschwerden.", zitierte er. Dann nickte er zum Rückkehrtrank.

Es war Zeit und nun konnte sie gehen.

Der Trank schmeckte, wie zu erwarten, scheußlich. Und die Wirkung war komisch. Es kam ihr vor, als ob sie rückwärts aus der Schattengalerie rauschte und immer schneller wurde, bis sie den Eindruck hatte sich in einem wirren Tunnel aus bunten Lichtpunkten zu befinden. Dieser Eindruck hielt etwa ein Minute, dann fühlte sie, wie sie langsamer wurde oder besser gesagt: das Licht wurde langsamer. Es wurde auch dunkler und schließlich stand alles still.

Es war immer noch dunkel, um nicht zu sagen stockfinster. Ein Geräusch lag in der Luft. Es klang wie… Schnarchen? Hermione wunderte sich und zog ihren Zauberstab.  
>„Lumos!"<br>Sie stand vor einem Bett in dem jemand schlief. Bei genauerer Betrachtung, sah sie, dass es ihr Bett war.

Nicht das Bett in Hogwarts, sondern das in ihrem Jugendzimmer. Ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung und noch viele mehr, als sie sich umsah und feststellte, dass es ihr Zimmer war. Unverändert, wie sie es verlassen hatte – bis auf die Tatsache, dass jemand in ihrem Bett lautstark schlief. Vorsichtig ging sie einen Schritt näher. Es war Onkel Rupert! Was hatte der hier verloren? Neben dem Bett stand eine Sporttasche, aus der ein paar Kleidungstücke quollen. Jetzt dämmerte es Hermione. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ihre Mutter ihr geschrieben, dass Onkel Rupert (mal wieder) Ärger mit seiner Frau hatte… anscheinend hatte sich der Ärger zugespitzt, aber das sollte sie jetzt nicht bekümmern. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Harry und Ron wiederfinden. Eine vergleichbar leichte Aufgabe.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie schon im Fahrenden Ritter und war auf dem Weg zum Grimmauldplatz. Sitzen war natürlich nicht das rechte Wort, denn sie versuchte mit wenigstens einer Pobacke auf ihrem Platz zu bleiben und nicht durch die Gegend geschleudert zu werden.  
>Eine Freudenträne lief Hermione über die Wange, als sie vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 stand. Licht brannte in der Küche. Sie war zurück.<p>

Epilog

Feierlich versammelten sich das Goldene Trio, Moody, Marlowe, die Weasleys und Dumbledore um die unheilvolle Bodenfliese in einem abgeschiedenen Labor des Zaubereiministeriums. Alle Augen ruhten auf Hermione.

-

Als Hermione vor drei Tagen das Haus am Grimmauldsplatz betrat und freudig in die Küche stolperte, fand sie dort Snape vor. Letzterer ließ sein Glas mit Feuerwhisky fallen. Das war wohl der einzige Moment in Hermiones Leben, in dem sie Snape offensichtlich überrascht erlebte. So schnell, wie das Glas gefallen war, so schnell war seine übliche Beherrschung wieder da. Stumm bot er ihr einen Platz gegenüber an.

Ein seltsamer Moment, denn Hermione hatte fast das Gefühl, einem bisher nichtbekannten Freund gegenüberzusitzen. Die einzigen Worte, die gesprochen wurden, waren ein geschnarrtes „Wie?" von Snape und die ebenso kurze Antwort „Rückkehrtrank" von Hermione. Snape nickte anerkennend.

Später schickte er mehrere Eulen um den Rest des Ordens über das kleine Wunder zu informieren

Kurz darauf trafen die restlichen Ordensmitglieder ein und Snape verabschiedete sich. Die folgenden Umarmungen und Freudentränen brauchen hier nicht extra erwähnt zu werden. Nur vielleicht noch, dass Hermione auffällig still war. Das Messer hatte sie gut unter ihrer Kleidung verborgen, bestimmt nicht vor allen, wie sie vermutete, aber ihre engsten Freunde hatten zum Glück nichts gemerkt. In einem unbeobachteten Moment ließ sie das Messer in ihrem Perlenhandtäschchen verschwinden, welches immer noch in ihrem Gästezimmer im Grimmauldsplatz lag.

-

Nun war sie im Zaubereiministerium umringt von ihren Freunden und Kameraden und als sie den Zauberstab erhob und auf die Fliese richtete, hielten alle den Atem an.

Hermione dachte noch einmal über die verrücktesten Tage ihres Lebens nach. Fragte sich, wie es ‚dort' weitergeht und dass sie es niemals erfahren würde. Dann sprach sie.

„Reductio!"

Die Fliese löste sich in Sand auf, der sich selbst verschlang. Alle atmeten aus.


End file.
